Why I Am Not Afraid
by zackzsilverangel
Summary: Liz is an X-5, living in Roswell for the past 11 years, what will she do when her siblings come to her for help?
1. Painful Memories

Why I Am Not Afraid

Disclaimer: Roswell and all of the characters belong to UPN, Jason Katimas, and all else who are involved. Dark Angel, and all of the characters, belong to Fox, James Cameron, and whoever else iz involved. (I wish I owned Zack, but, alas, I don't. Sigh.)

Spoilers: Yeah, it kind of has some. It starts out being pre-ABJAC, and pre-Departure, and then explores the aftermath of both episodes. Yes, unfortunately, Tinga, Ben, and Alex are still dead. As for Zack…….I'll leave that aspect alone to surprise you.

Summary: Liz is an X-5, hiding out in Roswell since the '09 escape. Her only contact with any of her siblings has been with Kyle, and none of the others know her secret. What happens when the rest of her siblings arrive in Roswell, seeking her help?? Will her secret finally be blown out in the open??

(Note: The Roswell gang are all still the same age, 'cept for Liz and Kyle, they're 21, the two oldest in line after Zack and Tinga. As are the X-5's, it's just set in 2020, rather than 2001.)

Liz stared at herself in the grungy bathroom mirror, in the Crashdown Café where she and her best friend Maria Deluca worked. Only minutes before, she asked Maria to take over for her, as she ran into the bathroom to think. Gazing at herself, she slowly lifted her hair up to reveal a barcode etched into the back of her neck. There it was where it has always been. The damn barcode that had given her a designation, back at Manticore. It was ironic now, to think that for the first nine years of her life, a barcode was her name, and now she had a real one. X5-595, ironic. She found it surprising that the sorry excuse for Tac Officers never mixed up her designation with Zack's. 'Zack,' Liz closed her eyes at the thought of her older brother.  She hadn't seen Zack since the escape 11 years ago. These last 11 years, it had just been her and Kyle, relying on each other, just the way they did before the escape. Even though she hadn't seen Zack ever since the escape, she could still remember his protective nature, the way he always took the rap for them, whenever any of them got in trouble. She could still hear his voice, somewhere in the back of her mind, lecturing each of them to keep in line, before Lydecker got to them. Liz blinked back tears, she missed her family. Still, her favorite memory was the time they had given each other names. 'Risika,' Liz thought of her real name, and remembered Zack's fleeting smile, after he agreed that the name suited her. Now only Kyle ever called her by her real name, and even then he had to wait until they were alone, and he had to whisper it, not wanting the others to overhear. The Parkers and Jim Valenti had adopted Liz and Kyle when they were ten, shortly after the escape. (Note: I know in the show, Max said he fell in love with Liz when he was eight, but work with me here okay??) The Parkers and Valenti however, had no idea of their children's genetically enhanced transgenic status, and had given Liz and Kyle new names when they adopted them. Kyle's name had been Ty, but only Liz ever called him that. "Liz!!" Startled, Liz snapped out of her thoughts. "Liz!!" Maria yelled again. "I need you to get your ass out here chica, we're swamped!!" "Coming!!" Liz called back. Wiping tears from her eyes, she whispered, "Zack, all of you guys, wherever you are, I miss you, and I'll find you again, I promise."  Liz exited the bathroom, never feeling more alone, than she had at that moment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Unbeknownst to Liz, a young man around twenty four years of age, with blond hair and bye eyes, was watching the restaurant intently, from outside on his motorcycle. Zack watched the restaurant, his eyes darkening just slightly, as he saw Liz re-enter the dining area. Even from this distance, Zack could see, using his enhanced vision, that Liz had tearstains on her cheeks. As uncomfortable as he was with emotions, Zack still cared about his siblings, and wondered what the hell had broken his little sister down to tears. Through the last 11 years, without making himself be known, Zack had kept a close eye on his sister, and had watched her grow into a beautiful young woman. It was just luck, Zack figured, that kept Lydecker from discovering Risika and Ty's location. In a sense, Zack was grateful that at least Risika had Ty with her, so that she wouldn't be alone. Out of all of his siblings, Risika and Zack had been the closet, and he wished that he could let her know that he was there; watching her, protecting her, but it was too dangerous. Manticore had been a prison for them all, but, at least they had had each other. Snapping out of his thoughts, Zack abruptly slid on his helmet, and started the engine. Roaring away on his motorcycle, back to Seattle, where they would regroup on plans to storm Manticore, Zack only had one thought, '_We're all here for you, Risa, all of us. And we need your help, little sister. Let's go back to where it all began 595'_

_tbc……….._


	2. An Indentity Revealed

Chapter Two: An Identity Revealed 

A few days later, Zack returned to Roswell, realizing that it was time that he let his younger sister know who he was. Zack had come into the restaurant on several occasions, simply ordering food in order to keep an eye on his sister and brother, who apparently, had took to dating his own sister to avoid raising suspicion among their adopted families. Zack snorted in disgust, the things his siblings would do for each other, just to obtain a normal life. Zack ripped off his helmet, and climbed off his bike.  Strolling into the restaurant, Zack sat down in a booth, in Liz's section.  Liz arrived a moment later, order pad in hand. "What can I get you??" Zack leaned forward, placing both his hands on the Formica tabletop. With a hard edge in his voice, he replied, "I know who you are Risika." Startled, Liz dropped her order pad; it fluttered to the floor by her feet.

Leaning closer to Zack, Liz said harshly, "_what did you say??" Raising his voice just slightly, Zack replied, "I know who you are Risika." Almost without a reflex, Liz had the stranger by the throat. 'Humph. I guess old habits die hard.' Covering her smile effectively, Liz turned on Zack and whispered, "Just who are you?? What do you know?" Smirking sadistically at his sister, Zack said, "Emotion is a weakness, remember soldier??" Liz's eyes suddenly burned with recognition, "Zack??" Liz whispered in a strangled voice. Standing up, Zack nodded, "it's me little sister." Letting out a strangled gasp, Liz threw herself into her brother's arms, and wrapped her own arms around him in a hug. She couldn't believe that after eleven years of being alone, with only Ty out of her siblings for company, her older brother had finally found her. Memories of life at Manticore entered her thoughts just then, and she let them flash by._

_*Flashback*_

_The X5's stood silently, side by side, as one, by one, Lydecker walked along their straight rows, bending down ever so slightly, to whisper in his kids' faces. Suddenly he stopped, and bent down to meet Risika's eyes. She looked straight ahead, and refused to even blink in Lydecker's presence. "Remember this, soldier," he whispered. "you will fall, and you will fail, but the weak links will be destroyed. Show your weakness, and the enemy will destroy you. Understand??" Turning her head, Risika said emotionlessly, "Sir, yes, sir!!" Executing a perfect salute, and about-face. "Good." Lydecker smirked, "take 595 away, I think she needs to be taught another lesson in discipline." The guards came forward, and grabbed Risika by the arms, she knew that fighting would make the torture, or 'lesson' as Lydecker liked to call it, that much harder to bear. Suddenly, Zack or 599 as Lydecker called him stepped forward, "Sir, the incident was my fault." Turning his head, Lydecker replied, "What was that soldier, did you say, the previous incident was your doing, and not 595's??" "Yes sir, the incident was entirely my doing." "Very well, take 599 into the classroom; I think he needs to be taught a good lesson." The guards released Risika, and turned to Zack, grabbing his arms, and dragging him across the floor. Risika turned and opened her mouth, ready to jump to her brother's defense, but Lydecker stopped her. "I'm going to give you one more chance, 595, prove to me that you deserve to stand next to 599 as his S.I.C." Saluting Lydecker, as well as Zack's retreating figure, Risika said, "Sir, yes, sir, I will prove to you that, I am able to become 599's S.I.C!!" Afterwards, Lydecker left, slamming the door after him. Risika immediately hurled herself  onto her bed, with tears streaming down her face, as she prayed for her brother's safe return. Later that night Zack had returned, with cuts and bruises marring his face, and climbed into Risika's bed next to her. Risika's face was stricken with remorse, but, lightened slightly with relief, that at the very least, her brother was okay. Throughout the night, Zack held his younger sister, as she cried, before slipping away into his bed, after she had fallen asleep._

_*End Flashback*_

Liz finally raised her head, with tears streaming down her face, and stared  her brother in the face. "Oh my God, Zack, even back then, all you ever did was protect me, and I never thanked you for it." Soothingly, Zack rubbed her back, and replied gently with, "It's my job, Risa, I'm still your C.O., even after all these years, and I'm always going protect you, whether you want me to or not." Liz hugged her brother again, whispering, "I've missed you big brother." Swallowing the unaccustomed lump in his throat, Zack replied, "And I've missed you, little sister." Gently pushing Liz back from his arms, he said to her seriously, "I've come to find you, after all these years, because I need your help Risa." Confused, Liz asked, "How did you know I was here in the first place Zack??" Zack turned away from his sister, and said in a flat tone, "I've actually been watching you and Ty for almost ten years now, after I found out you two had been adopted, so I traced you here." Liz took a couple steps back from her brother, and just stared at him. "Why didn't you tell me who you were sooner, Zack??" "Why??" Zack turned to face his sister, his face a blank slate, but, his eyes were naked with regret, "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, little sister, but, it would've been too dangerous for you, Ty and the others. I would have told you if I could've, you know that." Liz relaxed  her defensive stance a notch or two, and asked her brother another question that had been puzzling her. "Why do you need my help Zack??" Suddenly, Zack's eyes became hard, bright, and ruthless. Staring his sister dead in the eye, he replied with a voice like steel, "We're finally doing what we were born ready to do. Risa, we need the help of you and Ty to take down Manticore."   

_tbc……….._


	3. Discussion, Reluctance and Secrets

Chapter Three: Discussion, Reluctance, and Secrets

Liz stared at her brother, momentarily confused. "Why now Zack?? Why'd you decide to attack Manticore, so long after the escape??" Zack signed, running his fingers thorough his blond hair. "I wasn't going to tell you Risa, but, now, I think you deserve to know." Liz grabbed her brother by the arms, "I deserve to know what, Zack??" Zack turned away from his sister, and replied, "Tinga and Ben are gone little sister, they killed Tinga." Liz stumbled back a few steps as though she had been struck. "_Tinga?? Those bastards killed __Tinga??? Zack sighed, and lay a hand on Liz's shoulder"I'm sorry little sister, they got to Tinga." Liz finally raised her head, and looked her brother in the eye. Her face was a mask of practiced Manticore calm, although Zack knew that she was struggling with her emotions underneath. Zack knew his sister all too well, to know that she wasn't used to putting her training to use, after having eleven years, of no reason to use it. A small tear formed in the corner of Liz's eye then, and Zack gently wiped it away with his finger. "Go on, Risa, I know there's something you want to say." Liz looked Zack in the eye, intense hatred for the people who had taken her older sister away, simmering in her eyes. "What happened Zack?? What happened to my older sister, and our younger brother??" Zack sighed, "Listen little sister, I'd tell you if this was the right place, but, you and I both know it isn't." Liz's eyes momentarily lost some of their stormy quality, as she suddenly thought of something she needed her brother to do for her. "Zack, I have a favor to ask, before we disembark on this mission, my first I might add, in eleven years." Zack glanced at her, "Sure, go ahead little sister." In a flat tone, Liz made her request"I need you to train me Zack." Startled, Zack looked up. "What?? What'd you say Risa??" Liz looked at her brother"You heard what I said, Zack, I need you to train me." Zack stared at his younger sister, noticing the old determined look of a soldier on her face." Why Risa?? You're one of the best you know that, I've seen you training with Ty." Liz averted her eyes from her brothers' questioning gaze. "The thing is Zack; do you know what happened to me on Sept. 15th??" Zack nodded, grimacing as he remembered. "You let yourself get shot, in order to maintain a normal identity, so Lydecker wouldn't find you." Liz nodded"I freaking got shot, and the idiot had to go and save me. Damn it, I knew I'd be able to take it, and he saved me anyway." Zack snorted in disgust, thinking of the day Max saved his sister's life. "That damn bastard. Because of him, you risked exposure, and Lydecker catching up on your tail. You fucking nearly got killed because of him!!!" Liz knew her brother was well over being pissed, and she knew if Zack ever saw Max coming anywhere near her now, he'd rip his lungs out, and proceed to dissect him like the precisely trained genetically enhanced killer that he was. But, the more she thought about it, the more she thought that she'd let Zack do just that. After all, Max __had gotten almost gotten her killed on several occasions, and now he had completely turned his back on her, just because she did a fucking 360 on him, just to save the God-damn world. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zack turned to face his sister the expression on his face was one she knew all too well. His face was an unreadable mask of practiced Manticore calm, but, in his eyes, Liz could see the fire burning, the volcano about to erupt, and all hell about to break loose. Despite being separated for eleven years, Liz still knew her brother well enough to know that, if Max Evans ever lay eyes on her again, Zack would casually eliminate him, the way he eliminated all threats to his siblings. The harsh, slow, and painful way that they were taught to dispose of enemies, and of prey. In some ways, she would happily grab a front seat to her brothers' execution of Max, but, in others, she wanted to do that herself. The bitter, anger, dead, and cold feelings she felt inside of her, just made her hatred of him grow. She couldn't believe that she once thought she loved him. Yet, she was able to admit to herself, somewhere deep down inside, below her animalistic instincts, and her anger, that she couldn't blame it all on him. As much as she now hated and loathed him, she couldn't blame all of what happened on him. Ashamed of her weakness, and her obvious neglect of her training, she was unable to look her brother in the eye, as he gently tipped her face up, and stared at her, his blue eyes analyzing her brown ones. "What's wrong little sister??" Liz finally dragged her eyes up from the floor, and stared at her brother, her hatred of Max, and of herself radiating off in waves. "I was weak, big brother, I neglected my training, I let emotions cloud my judgment and I could've been killed for it!!! I ignored my training entirely, and made myself believe that I was falling in love with him. I let you down, big brother, and I should've died as payment. I'm sure the Colonel would've been so disappointed, X5/595, appointed S.I.C., showing signs of weakness." Zack stared at his sister, choosing his words carefully, before replying to her statement. "You're right little sister, you neglected your training, you were weak, you let emotions get the best of you, and that's exactly what we were taught not to do. You tried very hard to have a normal life, but, you couldn't, not with Ty around. All I ever saw you guys do was train, but, at the same time, like the others, all you guys wanted was a normal life. But you didn't deserve to die for it Risa, I know where you're coming from." 

Liz glanced at her brother questioningly, but Zack shook his head. "Not here, right now we have to get started on you training, soldier, we only have 5 days, a week and a half at the most." Liz nodded quickly, "You're right, sir, my training is the most important thing. I'll go change." Zack grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Feels strange calling me sir, doesn't it 595?" he asked in a low voice. Liz nodded, trying to keep her face as blank as possible. Zack smirked, "Well looks like you're going to have to get use to it 595, I am still your C.O." Liz executed a crisp salute, then went to go change. After Liz came out, Zack glanced towards the back room and nodded at Liz. "You know what you have to do soldier." Liz nodded, and Zack quickly drew an 'X' across his left wrist, indicating that time was limited. Liz went into the back room, and explained to Michael that she had to leave. 

Shortly after Liz and Zack had left, Maria came into the back room, currently on her break. "Where's Liz??" Michael shook his head, "I haven't got a clue, she just said she had to leave, and she wanted you to cover for her." Maria threw up her hands in exasperation, "Well, it was nice of her to let me know." she intoned sarcastically. "Who was that monument of male perfection that left with her??" Michael flashed her a semi-hurt look, and Maria laughed. "Just joking Spaceboy, you know nobody's as hot-looking as you. Seriously, though, who _was that guy??" Michael smiled for a second, pleased at Maria's comment. "I'm glad you think that. But, as for that guy, I have no idea who he is, but, I am going to find out. If he has any connections to us, I'm going to take him out, once and for all."_

_tbc………………….. _

   (btw, my site is www.angelfire.com/ab5/zackzangel visit it and sign my guestbook!!)              


	4. Bonding Together Despite Suspicion

Chapter Four: Bonding Together Despite Suspicion

(Note: Just to let you know, there's probably going to be spoilers from SAR, later on. And two more things, for those of you who asked me if I was going to make it a Zack/Liz thing, vote in your reviews, whether or not you want it to go down like that, because I'm still kind of iffy on it. And when Liz asks Zack 'the' question, and he talks about Jessica, Jessica is a girl from my other fic, 'Feelings That Heal' Read and Review please!!!)

Anyway…………onward to the next chapter………………

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Zack and Liz had hopped onto his motorcycle and sped out of town, there was nothing between them except silence. Not that you could hear much of anything, anyway, over the roaring engine of Zack's motorcycle. Liz still had a lot of unanswered questions she needed to ask her brother though. She needed to know why and how Tinga was killed, and about what was it that had befallen Ben, after the escape. After spending eleven years apart from the brother she had been closest to, finding out that he was alive, and that most of her siblings were still alive, made her hungry for any sort of information her brother would give her about the rest of her family. Still, she knew Zack, and she knew that he would only tell her what she **needed_ to know, but not what she wanted to know, because of fear that, that would endanger both herself, and the rest of her siblings. Liz's thoughts were interrupted, when Zack abruptly stopped the motorcycle and got off it, looking at her expectantly. "Well, little sis, we're here, right where you wanted to start you training." Liz snapped out of her thoughts, and gave her brother a brisk nod. "I wanted to make it clear to you, exactly what it is that I want from you Zack." Zack just looked at her, his expression revealing nothing. Liz took a deep breath before answering the obvious question that Zack didn't need to ask. "What I need from you is a full-scale reindoctrination." Zack's eyes blazed momentarily with anger, but cooled. "I don't think you really know what it is that you're asking me to do Risa." Liz looked shocked, realizing that she hadn't clarified to her brother, what it was that she _****really wanted. "Zack, I know that, back in that hellhole that we grew up in, being reindoctorinated, meant turning against your family, and having them break you to their will. But, that isn't what I want from you big brother. I want you to make me into the soldier that I was meant to be. I want to be strong, I want to be ruthless, and I want to be able to turn my back and walk away from what makes me weak. You, of all people, know that I definitely forgot my training as soon as I got involved with ****Max." Liz spit out his name like it tasted bad. "And that's why I need your help Zack." Zack nodded a determined expression on his face. "Okay, let's get started on the mental part." Liz stood up straight, and clasped her hands behind her back, like the way they were taught. Zack slowly circled her, examining her to make sure she still at least remembered how to stand like a soldier. "State your designation, soldier!!" Zack barked harshly in Liz's face. Liz stared forward emotionlessly, and barked out, "X5-595!!" Zack stared at his sister hard, and shouted "That's not good enough soldier, I want to hear you say it, like you mean it 595!!" As Liz continued to repeat her designation, Zack sighed inwardly to himself. '_This is going to be harder than I thought.'_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile…………………

Maria sat in a booth, opposite Michael as they both waited for the dinner rush to start. Michael suddenly looked up from directly his gaze at the Formica tabletop, and glanced at Maria. "What?? What's wrong Spaceboy?" Maria demanded, immediately catching the look on his face. Michael sighed, "Listen Maria, I'm sorry." Maria looked confused, "Sorry?? What're you sorry for??" Michael sighed again, "I'm sorry for the way Max treated you and Liz ever since Alex, uh, passed on." Maria just smiled sadly at the thought of Alex, and shook her head. "Forget about that Spaceboy, it wasn't your fault. Heck, you were the only one who was on our side after what happened. I blame Max for everything I mean, he was such an ass." Michael nodded, "I hate to say it, but he was. The guy's been my best friend, for like, forever, but, I admit, he had no right to treat you and Liz the way he did. I mean, God, he claims he loves Liz more than anything, but look at the way he treated her!! And getting Tess pregnant too, that's just the last straw!!" Maria just kept nodding in silent agreement to everything Michael said, that is, until he got to the Tess comment. Maria threw up her hands in disgust. "I can't believe he did what he did! All Liz did was stand by him, and stick up for him. For crying out loud, she almost died because of him!!! And this is how he repays her!!" Michael nodded grimly, "I guess Max wasn't as nice a guy we thought." Maria snorted disdainfully, "Ya think??" she asked sarcastically. Michael changed the subject back to the speculation that Alex's death had been a murder, not a suicide, since Maria was getting worked up at the thought of Max. "I always thought I knew Alex pretty well, and I always thought that there was the possibility that some Skin killed Alex just to make us look weak, and break us apart." Maria nodded, apparently to have calmed down some, after Michael's not-so-subtle change of the subject. "Yeah, and that ass wouldn't believe it." Suddenly they heard the familiar chime of the door opening, and there stood Max, Isabel, and Tess. "Michael," Max said. "The baby can't survive here on Earth. So, Isabel and I found a way home. The three of us are leaving in a week, and you're coming with us." ***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*         

Meanwhile……………back at the desert……………………

Liz dodged a kick that Zack had aimed at her head, and grabbed her brother's leg, flipping him to the ground. Zack blocked Liz's flying roundhouse kick, and did a back flip to get up. Things continued like this for a while, with both Zack and Liz each using their enhanced abilities to their advantage, before calling a truce between them. As Zack sat down on a rock, and motioned Liz to sit in front of him so he could clean her wounds, Liz hesitated to ask her brother the one question that had been bothering her since they left The Crashdown. Behind her, Zack applied peroxide to her cuts and scrapes on her back, and nodded approvingly. "You did pretty well for your first day, Risa, but, we need to work fast, we only have 5 days." Liz nodded, pleased to have her brother praise her. Zack rarely complimented anyone, and when he did, it was usually toward her. Still, her brother's compliments weren't to be taken for granted, and Liz appreciated it. "Zack??" Liz asked her brother hesitantly. "Yeah, what's bugging you little sister??" Zack replied. Liz sighed, "What did you mean when, you told me you knew where I was coming from??"          

Zack sighed,"I guess it's time I told you." "Almost a year ago, I attempted to destroy Manticore, with Zane, Maxie and Krit on my side. Apparently I was standing too close to the base itself when the explosives went off. So I was slammed into a tree, and knocked out. A young woman saved my life." Zack sighed longingly, thinking of Jessica and how much he still loved her. "Her name was Jessica, and I fell for her, fell hard. We loved each other so much, and I could've easily seen myself spending the rest of my life with her." Liz interrupted her brother with an apologetic look on her face. "Zack, was she like, human??" Zack shook his head. "No, she was like us. I can't explain it. She had our abilities and everything, but, she wasn't from Manticore. Every time I asked her who she was, she wouldn't answer me. But, she didn't have seizures though, it was strange. Just when I thought that I could finally be happy, and have a normal life, Jessica died." At this, Zack's voice cracked, and a few tears slipped down his cheeks. Liz looked shocked, "Oh, God, Zack I'm so sorry. What happened??" Zack swallowed hard a few times, and said, barely above a whisper, "She was killed in a car bombing. Apparently she had been a part of some top-secret government facility organization, and some of their enemies had planted the bomb. The one person who was an outsider, but who was able to understand what life was like for us, died. I loved her, and she died. I lost her, and there wasn't anything I could've done to stop those bastards from taking her away from me." Liz wrapped her arms around her brother, and silently sobbed with him, as he relived, in his mind, losing the one person that he loved more than life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile…………………back at the Crashdown…………

Michael stood up in a rage, as he glared at Max, full in the face. "What the hell do you mean I'm coming with you?? Since when do you make these kinds of decisions for me Max?? Did you really think that just because you fucked up and got Tess pregnant, that I'd follow you back home like a good little second-in-command??? Think again Max, because after the way you acted, I'm through listening to you!!! I have a life here, and I'm not going to let you ruin it!!" Max glared at Michael, his face an identical thundercloud. "There will be no discussion Michael, you're coming back with us, and that's it!!" Michael snorted, "I told you Max, I'm done listening to you! You're just being selfish, you're the one who fucked up here, and you want to drag the rest of us down with you." Max just glared at Michael saying nothing. Michael turned to Isabel, who was standing behind Max, slightly apart from her brother. "Isabel??" Michael asked gently, seeing her torn expression. "Are you willing to let your brother push us around like this??" Isabel sighed brokenly, "I wish I could tell you that I'm not going to Michael, but, I can't. There's nothing really keeping me here now. I mean, Alex is gone, he's gone and I can't bring him back. It's better if I just go home. Please Michael, I know that you don't want to go home, I know you don't, but, please, just do it for me." Michael sighed, still glaring at Max. "Let me think about it." Isabel looked grateful, although the tired and wary look was still on her face. "Thanks Michael," she said, before turning and quickly exiting the diner. Max spit out to Michael angrily, "This isn't over Michael, you are coming back with us." Tess followed Max out the door, saying nothing, just clinging to his arm. Maria looked at Michael, the shock and pain, etched into her face. "Are you seriously considering going back??" Michael sighed, a deflated sigh, and collapsed into the booth across from Maria, and took her hand. "Maria, you know I love you, and I don't want to leave you. I meant what I said, when I told Max I was through listening to him. But, I can't leave Isabel, it's obvious her brother couldn't care less about her pain right now." Michael flopped back against the cushions, silently contemplating what to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Upstairs in Her Bedroom

 Liz sighed as she came out of the bathroom, brushing her hair. She couldn't believe that her brother had lost the one he loved. It had been so heart-breaking, holding Zack as he cried, still mourning the one he loved. Liz knew better than anyone else, exactly how much her brother deserved to have a normal life, to have someone to love. But, to finally have that chance, and have it taken away from you so cruelly, was unbearable. Liz couldn't bear to think what it was her brother must have went through, and wished with all her heart that she could've been there for him. Exhaling deeply, Liz climbed through her window, and sat on the blanket on the cold floor of her balcony, writing in her journal. She knew that her brother was nearby, watching her, making sure that she was safe. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming up her ladder, and was relieved to see that it was Kyle's familiar hair coming up the ladder. Relieved that is, until she saw his expression. Kyle looked betrayed and angry. "What the hell is going on here Risa?? You don't return my calls, don't tell me anything of what you're hiding, and then I follow you out to the desert, to find you training with another guy, who fights like one of us. Who is he, Risa, what the hell are you keeping from me??"

_tbc…………………………………_


	5. Letting One of Your Own In

Chapter Five: Letting One of Your Own In

(Author's Note: Just wanted to say I'm sorry about not updating earlier, but I'm back now and it's all good. Oh, and to the loyal reviewers of both "Dear Tinga" and "Dear Zack", please, please, review "Dear Ben" as well, I know it might not be my best attempt, but please just review!!)

Onward to the chapter………………………………………

Kyle stood glaring angrily at her sister. "Well, Risa, I'm waiting, aren't you going to tell me??" Meanwhile, Liz's mind was spinning out of control. She couldn't think of a clear way to tell Ty about Zack. The few times that she and Ty had actually spoken about Zack and the others over the years, Ty would abruptly cut her off, his eyes cold and closed at the mention of their older brother. The few rare moments that Ty would talk about Zack, he bitterly called Zack a cold-hearted son-of-a-bitch, for leaving them there, for not being there for them. He berated Zack constantly for not following through on his promise to protect them, for not being the older brother he was supposed to. Liz fiercely defended Zack to Ty, although she never told Ty why it was that, she protected Zack the way she did. The one thing that Ty couldn't understand about his sister, was why she defended Zack against him, if anything, Risika should feel the same way regarding Zack. After all, Ty fondly remembered, just as he was sure all the rest of his siblings did, the days back in the barracks of Manticore, where Risika and Zack had been close, so close that, looking back, if he had been an ordinary, Ty would have sworn that they were lovers, despite not knowing anything about love way back when. What Risika couldn't tell her brother, was that he had been wrong all these years to think that Zack had abandoned them. She could never explain it to her brother of course, but, before even knowing, just recently, that he had been watching over her and Ty for the last eleven years, she had always had this feeling that Zack had always been there, watching over them, protecting them, just like he promised. Somehow, Risika always knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that Zack was there, always there, taking care of her, just the way he promised her, that night, eleven years ago, when they all escaped. 

A sudden cough from Kyle startled Liz from her reverie. Kyle tapped his foot against the ground impatiently"Well, Risa?? Are you going to tell me?? What's with you anyway, if it's something related us, or to our brothers and sisters, why can't you tell me?? We've never kept any secrets from each other before. So, tell me, Risa, just tell me already!!" Liz still hesitated, knowing full well how Ty felt about Zack, but, they were still brothers, and Zack made it clear to her, that they needed the help of both her and Ty to make the plan work. Luckily for Liz, at that moment, Zack, who had apparently been witnessing her exchange with Ty, and knowing her turmoil, climbed up the ladder and swung himself up gracefully to land on the roof. Looking at Ty square in the eye, he nodded to Liz to explain. Liz swallowed hard before turning to Kyle. "Ty, it's Zack, he's here, here to help us." But, before Liz even got the words, Kyle knew. He knew that he was Zack, the guy who abandoned them, who didn't look out for them the way he said he would. His eyes blazed with anger, as Zack stepped closer to him, and nodded. "It's me, little brother, I'm here." Without hesitating, Ty drew back his fist, and crashed it into Zack's jaw.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, across town in his apartment, Michael sat on his couch, silently contemplating what to do about the situation with Max. He knew that what he told Maria earlier that day had been true. He loved her, he knew that well enough, and he promised her that he'd never leave her. But what about Isabel?? How could he selfishly stay on Earth, knowing that Isabel was suffering from the loss of Alex and her own brother couldn't care enough to give her a hug, much less try and talk to her about what happened? All Max cared about these days, was Tess, and the baby she was apparently carrying. Michael's blood began to boil as he thought about Max. He just couldn't understand the guy. Maria had told him about what it was that Liz did, but still, Michael couldn't understand Max. He understood that Max felt angry and hurt, betrayed by Liz's actions. He understood that, really he did. But, that didn't give Max any excuse to abandon his sister the way he did, or to treat Liz the way he did, either. He knew that Liz's supposed betrayal wounded Max very deeply, but, that didn't give Max the right to question Liz's loyalty. Just because she no longer loved him, didn't mean that she would betray the group. 

Maria had told him about Liz's feelings regarding Max, and quite frankly, he wasn't surprised to hear of Liz's feelings for Max. After the way Max treated her, Michael would've been surprised if Liz hadn't called the FBI in to incarcerate Max. Liz fiercely hated Max with a passion, now and considered him one of her enemies. And the only reason Michael knew that Liz hadn't completely turned against Max, was because of him and Isabel. Michael knew that in spite of everything that Max put her through, Liz still considered Him and Isabel good friends. And Michael, himself, intended to be there for Liz whenever she needed him. Michael had to admit to himself, that Liz had been a very good friend to him, always sticking by him, if not for Maria's sake, then for his own, because he had helped her in the past. He knew that if he were in Liz's position, it honestly would've been very hard for him, not to kill Max for what he had done. Honestly, he knew that even if Liz didn't have the heart to kill Max, he'd gladly do it himself. Max had changed, twisted into someone Michael no longer knew, no longer had any desire to know. Max had changed into a cold, selfish, son-of-a-bitch, who cared about nothing and no one except himself, and that bitch whose child he fathered. Michael never let himself get too close to Tess, and although he wasn't really sure why, he always had this feeling that there was something off about Tess, that she wasn't to be trusted. Despite Max's inability to believe it, and his cruel words to Liz afterwards, Michael believed that an alien killed Alex. After all, the Skins knew about the humans, and could've targeted Alex because they knew that Alex had been a close friend of theirs. Michael snarled a frustrated growl and hurled a glass across the room, where it smashed into the wall. He didn't know what to do anymore, he couldn't save Alex from what it was that took him from them, and he couldn't mourn the loss of the brother he once thought he knew. Max was nothing to him now, maybe he never was. But, he could promise himself one thing; and that was to be there for Maria, Isabel, and Liz, whenever they needed him, at whatever the cost.

_tbc………………………………………_


	6. Banishing Age-Old Demons

Chapter Six: Banishing Age-Old Demons

Risika stared in shock between her brothers, glancing back and forth between the growing red welt on Zack's jaw to Ty's clenched fist. Snapping out of her trance, Risika hurried to Zack's side. "Oh My God, Zack, are you okay??" Zack gingerly rubbed his jaw, then nodded his head. "I'm fine little sister, but, Ty's got one hell of a right hook, I guess we all got taught well." Ty glared daggers in his older brother's direction. "You're fucking lucky that's all I'm giving you, you arrogant son-of-a-bitch!!" Risika shot Ty a Look, and wrapped an arm around Zack's broad shoulders. "Ty what the hell do you think you're doing??! He's our brother, Ty, not our enemy!!" Ty whipped his head around and turned his glare to Risika. "I should be asking you that question Risa!! How the hell can you still consider this bastard our brother??! He abandoned us remember?? He broke his promise to us, called us his brother and sister, and then left us to fend for ourselves!! What I don't get is how you can still defend him after all these years, of not having him here!! He left us on our own, he didn't care if we lived or died!!" Finishing his tirade against their sister, Ty once again turned to Zack, the fury in his eyes seeming to grow. "Isn't that right, big brother??" Ty spat the last word out, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You left Risa and I for dead didn't you?? You just made that promise to make us feel better, to make it seem like splitting up wouldn't be that bad right?? It was fake right??! Where the fuck were you when Risa got shot?? Where the fuck you when I got shot?? Hell, where the fuck were you whenever the hell it was that we needed you??! You promised to be there _big brother, so where the hell were you?? We needed you, Risa needed you, I needed you!! Where the fuck have you been these last eleven years, huh Zack, where the fuck have you been??! You left Risa and I alone when we needed it most, and I'll fucking hate you, you asshole, for the rest of my life." _

Risika walked forward quickly, and backhanded Ty across the face. "Don't you dare talk to our brother that way Ty!! Whether you knew it or not, he's always been there from the beginning!! He's been there, just in the background, watching us, keeping us safe, just like he promised he would do!! I know you never believed me every time I told you that I always had this feeling, ever since we got out, that he was there, in the background, watching us, protecting us!! You never would believe me Ty!! But he was there!! You remember when you snuck in with us, before you got shot, when the ingrate and I, were fleeing from the FBI?? Michael may have blown up the Jeep they were driving, but you remember seeing those bastards getting the shit beat out of them don't you??!! That was Zack, Ty that was our brother, not Michael!! I don't know why the hell you always were so against Zack!! He would have to us he was there is it wasn't so dangerous for us, he would have!!!"

Ty sneered at his sister's expression, before replying, "Oh, I'm so sure that that's what Zack convinced you happened, right?? Now he's taking credit for Michael too right, trying not to make it so obvious that he abandoned us??!! Honestly Risa, it makes me sick how you constantly defend him!! What, when I wasn't looking, did you two shack up or something?? 'Cuz you two sure are close, close enough to be sleeping together!!" Risa's expression was one of shock, and then anger, as she raised her clenched fist, and struck Ty in the cheek so hard that he crashed into the brick wall behind him. Zack stood behind Risika, and gently rested a hand on his sister's shoulder, his expression unreadable. He was angry at his younger brother of accusing their sister in such a way, but he knew that he deserved everything it was that Ty said to him, he hadn't been there for them the way he should have been, he let his siblings down, abandoned them when they needed him most. 

Ty picked himself gingerly off the ground, his eyes full of regret as he stared at Risika. "Risa, I'm sorry, really sorry that I said to you. I guess I'm just so pissed at Zack that I took out on you, I'm sorry." Risa slowly exhaled the breath she had been holding, and nodded. "I forgive you Ty I know you didn't mean it." Ty nodded, trying not to let his relief show. Then he turned his attention back to his older brother. Angry tears started to form in his eyes, and he didn't try to wipe them away. Doing so would be a sign of weakness, and Ty refused to have Zack see him in that situation. "Where the hell were you Zack, why the hell couldn't you tell us you were here?? You were like my idol, big brother, ever since we were kids; you were the one person besides Risa I thought I could always count on, that you'd always be there. I looked up to you, I thought, when I grow up, I wish  that I could become only half the leader and brother that you were to me, I'd consider myself successful. And then, you left, you left and never came back. I haven't seen you for the last eleven years, Zack, where have you been??" Tears were coursing down Ty's cheeks, and without hesitation, Zack pulled his younger brother into his arms, murmuring soothing words to Ty, occasionally patting him on the back.

"It's alright, little brother. It's alright, I know I deserve everything you threw at me tonight, I wasn't there for you when you needed me, and I let you down. I'm sorry for that little brother, I am sorry." Zack continued patting his brother on the back, knowing that Ty needed to get this out of his system, if he was ever to move on from it. Risika watched the scene, her own eyes bright with tears. Although she knew that Ty had idolized Zack when they were children, he had never told her the reason why he became so closed off when it came to Zack, and why he became so angry every time she mentioned Zack's name. She was glad that Ty was finally able to put the eleven years worth of pain, anger and abandonment that he felt, behind him, and embrace Zack as his brother, not as his enemy. Zack roughly then pushed his brother away from him, and barked, "Suck it up, soldier." Risika, sensing from her older brother that it was time to get serious; she also quickly wiped away her tears, and stood up ramrod straight. Ty straightened up, and greeted Zack with a half-salute, "Sir, yes sir!!" he barked. Zack removed a roll of papers from the pocket inside his leather jacket, and spread them out the low table Risa had set up. "This is a map of the interior of the base, soldiers. Risa, you and Ty will infiltrate the base from the left wing on the north side, and destroy any facilities that you see there. However our main priority is to destroy the DNA lab."      

Risa and Ty both nodded, and Zack's eyes barely flickered as he looked from one sibling to the next. "Permission to ask a question, sir??" Risa requested. Zack nodded, "Go ahead soldier." "Who will be with us on this mission?" Zack answered with, "You two, 711, 701, and 452." Zack had always felt that it was a liability referring to their siblings, when talking about a mission, since you never knew who was listening, so he restorted to using their designations. Gathering up the papers, he barked out one last order. "Training starts tomorrow in the desert at o six hundred be ready soldiers." And with that, Zack descended down the ladder. Risa and Ty looked at each other, both apologetic for what happened between the two of them. "I'm sorry for backhanding you, then punching you Ty." Ty just shook his head, "I'm the one who's sorry, I deserved it." Risa wrapped an arm around her brother, "Come on let's go, and get some sleep, tomorrow's going to be one hell of a long day." Ty followed his sister back into her bedroom, where he promptly dropped onto a cot placed on the floor. Tomorrow was another day.

_tbc…………………………………………………     _


	7. Training To Be The Best

Chapter Seven: Training to Be the Best

Ty and Risika both woke up early the next morning, not wanting to risk losing any more valuable training time then they already had. Although Ty had seemed to finally put his issues with Zack behind him, and move on, Risika still had a full two days' worth of training on him, being how it was that Zack wanted some time alone to train with Risika. And although Zack said nothing of it to Risika, he had trained more with her, knowing that with her position as S.I.C, she would take his place should the day come, if something ever happened to him, he wanted Risa to be prepared. The few times that Zack had tried to broach the subject with his younger sister, she would have none of it, refusing to accept the possibility of something happening to Zack. He thought differently however. He once told his siblings that he would rather die then go back to Manticore. Over the last eleven years, Zack had been captured at least ten times, and the technicians had attempted reindoctrination on him several times, but he fought it. He fought it so hard, promising his brothers and sisters that he would not let them down, that he would get out of there. And each time he did, he got out of there, and kept on doing what he was meant to do. Protecting his siblings, and saving them at all costs, was his life. And although Risika refused to accept even the possibility of something happening to her brother, Zack knew that she was ready. Ready to take his place, should something happen to him. She was born ready for this position, just the way Lydecker and all of the other superiors often said that Zack was born ready for his.

Ty and Risika crept down to the kitchen quietly, not wanting to risk anyone hearing that they were awake. Risika's adoptive parents were away at a conference, but being as it was that the Crashdown opened at six, they were worried that someone might have wanted to come early, despite that the fact that it was only four in the morning. They ate in silence both trying to digest what lay before them, and what had happened between them and their brother the night before. Ty couldn't wait to see the rest of his siblings. What was Syl like?? What was Krit like?? And, Max, baby sister Maxie, how was she?? How were all of them?? Ty tried to picture what his siblings would look like, eleven years since he had last seen them. He tried to picture the faces his siblings would have, what kind of lives they had leading the last eleven years. And most importantly, why Zack had picked the five of them to do this mission?? Risa cleared her throat, interrupting her brother's train of thought. "Ty, before we go train with Zack, there's something you should know." Ty whipped his head up, and stared at his sister quizzically. "What is it, Risa?? What do you have to tell me??" Risika nervously cleared her throat. "I'm not sure how to tell you this Ty……………………" Ty just shook his head. "Just tell me Risa, I'm a big boy I can handle it." Risika took a deep breath, and just blurted out what she wanted to tell her brother, in one long sentence. "Ty, Tinga and Ben are dead. Zack wouldn't tell me how Ben died, but, he said that Tinga was killed by Manticore." Ty's eyes turned cold, hard, emotionless. "Those fucking bastards killed our big sister??" Risika nodded, as upset as he was, but, doing a good job of keeping her emotions in check. "I think that's the main reason Zack chose us for this mission. He knows, that besides him, we were the closest to Tinga, and that we'll avenge her right." Ty nodded his head with conviction. "Then let's go, Risa, we don't have another second to lose. The harder we train, the better chance we have of beating those bastards at their own game." Risika nodded her agreement, and the two left in a hurry.

Their brother was patiently waiting for them, where they said that they would meet in the desert, which surprised them both, because patience had never been Zack. Apparently, their older brother had changed, Risika knew the reason why, but she would never breathe a word of it to Ty, seeing how hard it was already for Zack to tell her about Jessica. Ty and Risa placed their gear on the ground, and started to train. Hand-to-hand combat, weaponry, weight-lifting, running, cardio, they did it all. They trained non-stop for at least four hours before, the ringing of Risika's phone, disturbed the bubble of concentration the siblings found themselves in. Suddenly, Maria's voice filtered over the line, "Elizabeth Ann Parker!! Where the heck are you??!!" Zack scowled at the unexpected intrusion, and made a sign at his younger sister to get rid of Maria. "Maria, I have to go, this isn't the place or time to explain this to you, so I'll talk to you later." And with that, Risa hung up on her once best friend. Zack nodded with approval. "Very effective little sister." Risa shrugged, a small smile playing on her lips. "Hey, I learned from the best didn't I??" All three siblings laughed. "That you did," Zack said finally. "Time to get back to work soldiers." Ty decided to speak to Zack about Ben and Tinga later, right now, Zack was right they needed to concentrate on training, if they were ever going to shut Manticore down.

_tbc……………………………………………………               _


	8. Outlining The Plan

Chapter Eight: Outlining The Plan   
  
  
Zack called the training sessions to a halt, after about six or seven hours straight, he arranged the debriefing session of their mission. His siblings walked over to where Zack had signaled them, both of them wondering about what more Zack still had to tell them about the mission. After all, it definitely wasn't like Zack to have even one debriefing session with just part of the unit that was going on the mission, but two?? Ty just shook his head as he thought about this. He, Risa and Zack hadn't been reunited for very long, and despite not seeing his older brother for the last eleven years, Ty very distinctly remembered how it was that Zack organized missions. It had been his own way, and not something Lydecker forced on him. And Ty remembered that it definitely wasn't like Zack to debrief missions, without half the unit there. But then, Ty reasoned with himself, he hadn't seen his brother in the last eleven years, so something definitely could've changed. What he didn't know, was that something had definitely changed in his older brother. Zack had fallen in love, and even though he was no longer with the one he loved, it seemed that she still affected everything he did, and perhaps for the better. Risa was the only one, who knew this however, and she knew how much inner strength, and emotional turmoil had finally driven Zack to tell her about his relationship with Jessica, and Jessica's sudden death. Risa knew the real reason that Zack had decided to hold two debriefing sessions. He wanted to spend more time with the siblings that he lost. He wanted to reconnect with them again, to get to know them again, the way he used to. Zack said nothing about that however, and his expression always revealed nothing of what he was thinking or feeling. Risa only knew this, because it was her, and her alone who had been close to Zack all those years ago, and the only one who was ever able to read Zack like a book. Something, apparently that she still could do, despite eleven years of being separated. No matter how well she knew her brother, however or how well she learned to read him, nothing in the world could've prepared Risa for what was to come, after the debriefing session.   
  
  
  
Zack called his siblings over to fairly secluded area of the desert, behind several large boulders, as to not draw any unnecessary suspicion from any of the locals who might have been passing by. "Ty, I need you to secure a transport vehicle for us, as well as some explosives. I have the rest of the artillery, and I know it's not what you used to do, but I need this done. Can you do that for me little brother??" Ty nodded briskly, proud that his brother had chosen him for the task, knowing that his brother hadn't tried to forgive and forget about what had happened between them, but was still willing to put it all behind them. Zack then nodded approvingly, and saluted his brother, a salute that Ty returned. "You're dismissed soldier. I need to speak with Risa alone on our plans for the mission." Ty nodded and briskly sauntered off towards the car to wait for Risa. Zack then turned towards his sister, and pointed to a spot on the map of Manticore, which he stole the last time he was in there. "We're going to meet here, and then the split will occur. I need you and Ty to infiltrate your section, lock it down, obtain any and all information that you find, secure the area, and disable all security measures, and personnel that you find. The rendezvous point is here," Zack pointed to another spot on the map. "And from there, we'll exit the premise." Risa nodded, understanding her part in the mission. After Zack folded up the map, he turned towards her and did something that shocked the life out of Risa, and forever changed their relationship.   
  
  
  
Zack cupped Risa's face in his hands, and kissed her. Risa, at first was stunned and shocked, but then began to respond, almost instinctively, without even realizing it. She then pushed Zack away as the kiss got more passionate, and walked away with out a second glance, a look of confusion and shock on her face. She had nothing at all to say to her older brother, and it was something she knew that they would eventually have to work out together, but, she needed some time to think. Her emotions were so mixed, and she didn't know what to do. She just needed time to sort things out, before even confronting Zack about what the hell he was doing.   
  
  
  
Risa and Ty arrived back to the Crashdown, only to have Maria barrel out the front door, screaming at Risa more than Ty, about her whereabouts. Brushing past Maria, Risa completely ignored her, leaving Ty to tend to Maria's antics. Right now, she had to find Michael. She ran into Michael in the back room. "Listen, Michael, I know that a lot has been going on lately, and I want to thank you for sticking by me through all of it. And I know that things might seem a little off about me and Kyle right now, and I know that you're suspicious. You know the importance of keeping a secret, so I hope you won't press me on this, because I can't tell you anything, but, I just need you to keep the others, especially that asshole from finding out." Michael just nodded quickly, willing to trust what it was that Risa had just said, being that she had always been there for him. "Sure, I'll do it, but I can't promise anything when it comes to Maria." Risa just nodded her thanks. "Thanks Lieutenant, I appreciate this." Michael walked away, confused by Liz calling him Lieutenant, by in spite of this confusion, he had swore to himself that he would stand by Liz no matter what, and that included even when he didn't know the whole story. Now, he just had to make due on that promise.   
  



	9. Gaining A New Ally

Chapter Nine: Gaining A New Ally

After her conversation with Michael, Risa walked up to her room, and sat down on the hard balcony floor, her mind whirling in turmoil. Although she was grateful that Michael had agreed to keep things under wraps, and work with them on this one, her mind wasn't on that. Instead, her mind kept replaying the kiss that she and Zack had shared earlier that night. She couldn't understand it, one minute Zack was all business, going over their initial attack plan on Manticore, the next minute he had her face in his hands, and he was kissing her. All of it made absolutely no sense. She knew that Zack still loved Jessica, very deeply in fact. She also knew that her brother was not one to just say that he loved a girl on a whim, and he definitely wasn't one to randomly kiss a girl either. Risa knew, that in her heart, Zack must've had a good reason for kissing her, but what she couldn't figure out was why. She also didn't understand why she had responded to Zack's kiss, and also why she had gotten more in to the kiss as it wore on. The few times ever since Zack had arrived in town, tonight especially Ty had asked her, if she ever had feelings for Zack. Risa denied it of course, she looked up to Zack, and she loved him, but she wasn't _in love with him. She knew that, but, yet, why the hell had she responded when Zack kissed her?? Her thoughts wouldn't settle, and frustrated with her emotions, Risa headed downstairs into the Cafe, thinking there might something there for her to do, that would occupy her thoughts. Instead, as soon as she walked down the stairs, she found Zack sitting on the couch, who looked up expectantly, like he knew that she would be walking down the stairs. Risa, frustrated and confused enough, decided that the best thing to do was to talk to Zack, and ask him about what the hell it was that he thought he was doing when he kissed her. Risa didn't even get that far however, because, when she walked up to Zack, Zack wrapped an arm around her waist, drew her towards him, and started kissing her again. Risa fought against him, struggling in his arms, and trying not to give in to Zack's kisses, which grew more insistent and passionate. Hard as she tried though, even though they were both X5's, and Risa being the S.I.C., was stronger then most of their kind, Zack was still C.O., the best of the best, and struggling against him, while he had his arm around you, was like trying to rip an iron-steel lock off of a stone door. Risa eventually gave in to her need to be kissed, and Zack shoved her up against the wall, without breaking the kiss. Just as things started getting  ore passionate, and more out of hand, Risa finally freed herself of Zack's iron grip, and slid down the wall, her feet landing with a hard thump on the floor. She stared at her brother, a look of astonishment, shock, and anger in her eyes, as she stared at her brother. Zack, in turn, stared at her, with the same look of intensity that he had looked at her with, earlier that night, and didn't say a word explanation as to why he kissed her._

Just then, Ty and Michael opened the back door and walked inside the room, looking back and forth between Risa and Zack, both noting the intense look in Zack's eyes, and look of shock inside Risa's. Ty cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. Risa whipped her head around to face her brother, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Zack, just turned to face Ty, his face once again an expressionless mask. Michael and Ty knew that something had changed between Risa and Zack, but, both wisely, chose not to say a word. Michael cleared his throat, "Uh, Liz, listen, I think we have a situation." Risa turned her attention over to Michael, "What do you mean, Lieutenant??" Both Zack and Ty scowled at the "Lieutenant" remark, but chose not to say anything. Michael sighed, hoping that Liz wouldn't get mad at him, or think that he wasn't keeping his end of the agreement. "Maria's been asking questions, I think she's getting suspicious, Liz, I've given her whatever answers I can think of, and the ones I can't, I've avoided. But, I don't think she's satisfied Liz, I think she's going to come and ask you next." Risa swore under her breath, as did Ty and Zack, and then looked Michael in the eye, her face the picture of annoyance. "It ain't your fault Mike, I knew that Maria would be a hard case to deal with, and plus, you told me that you couldn't promise anything when it came to her. Don't worry, I'll deal with her." Michael breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled. "Thanks Liz, I really need someone to get her off my back." Michael noticed Zack scowling at him, and wondered why the hell the guy was looking at him like he was a convicted murderer or something. "Hey, you got a problem??" Michael asked Zack, starting to get the slightest bit aggravated at Zack's scrutiny. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do." Zack said, glaring death in Michael's direction. "What the fuck are you doing, trying to get my sister's good side??! I know what you are, the damage that the three of you did, and how your good 'friend' royally fucked up my sister's life!! So, tell your friend for me, that if he ever comes near my sister again, whatever it is that I'll do to him, will be a hundred times worse than that tiny, White Room, that he found himself trapped in." Zack's voice as he finished that sentence, became dangerously soft, but more threatening then if he had yelled it out. Risa looked at the shock, and brazen anger on Michael's face, and the icy coldness on Zack's, and decided to let Michael speak for himself, knowing that if there was one thing in the world that Michael Guerin was good at, it was stating his case. 

Michael just looked at Zack, furious at him for comparing  him to Max, knowing within himself, that if Zack chose to kill Max, that Michael would gladly join him the execution. "Listen, man, I didn't tell Max to save Liz, and I sure as hell didn't want to fuck up her life!! Hell, I didn't want Max to save Liz!! I knew that she'd be okay, she's been worse shit then being shot, and she's always come out okay, I knew she'd live through this too. Max fucked up all our lives!! I'm no friend of his anymore, I haven't been for a long time now. Lately, he's been acting like a fucking asshole, like he's king or something. He's an arrogant, selfish, son-of-a-bitch, and he cares about nothing and no one except himself, and that bitch he knocked up. He even abandoned his own sister!! So, let me tell you man, if you want to kill Max, I won't stop you. Hell, I'll probably cheer you on!! I'd like to help you guys, if you'll let me." Zack thought for a long time, before looking Michael in the eye, and nodding. "I guess we could use another person to help us keep this under wraps. Thanks a lot." And with that, Zack stretched out his hand, which Michael took in a firm handshake. Michael looked to Risa, Ty and finally back to Zack, before saying, what would seal the deal. "I won't let you guys down." Risa and Ty stepped forward and added their hands to Michael's and Zack's. "Then welcome aboard Michael." Zack said finally.

_tbc.......................................           _


	10. Severing All Ties

Chapter Ten: Severing All Ties

Michael sat alone in his apartment, absently flipping through the channels on his t.v., his mind preoccupied with the deal he had just made with Liz, Kyle, and the guy who apparently called himself Liz's brother. Michael smirked about the deal, as he thought about it. It wasn't like him to blindly agree to help someone who he knew nothing about, and it wasn't like him not to question everything and anything that Liz did. But, he reflected, that this was Liz they were talking about here. Liz, who had done so much for him, who had been there for him, however indirectly, that she had helped him. And now, Michael thought, his smirk widening, it was him and Liz teaming up to go against Max. Michael honestly never thought that he'd see the day, where he would completely turn his back on Max, and work against him. Sure, Max had done some things in the past, that were questionable, things that also pissed Michael off. But, still Michael thought that he'd be standing by Max until the end. He felt a trace of sadness, as he thought back to the close relationship that he and Max had shared, they had been best friends, brothers almost, always there for one another. And then, Michael thought, a spark of anger lighting in his eyes, Max had done something, that was unforgivable, stupid, and he had betrayed everything and anything that he, Michael and Isabel, had ever went by. Michael brushed aside the feelings of sadness that he felt. It wasn't any use dwelling on the past, or on what it was that Max had become. Michael was glad, however, that Liz had woken up to the type of person that Max really was, and washed her hands of him. He knew, for the longest time, even before Max had turned on them, that Liz never really loved him at all. In fact, privately, Michael and Liz, for hours on end, about the hatred she had successfully concealed for view, that she had for Max. Michael didn't know the whole story, and surprisingly, he didn't mind that Liz had kept the reason behind her hatred for Max, secret. Michael knew, better that anyone, what it was like to be plagued by your personal demons. What Michael couldn't understand, was Kyle's part in this vendetta, that he, Liz, and the guy who claimed he was Liz's brother, apparently shared. He understood that Kyle cared about Liz, and he understood the things that had happened to develop Kyle's fierce loyalty to Liz. But, he couldn't understand Kyle's part in this vendetta. Obviously, the things that Max had done, obliterated all the trust that any of them had ever had in him, but, as angry as Michael knew that Kyle must be, Kyle had never shown much of an interest in turning against Max. Apparently though, Michael, was wrong in thinking that. 

A knock at his door, interrupted Michael's train of thought. With a scowl on his face, he walked to the door, hoping that it wasn't Maria, because he really didn't have the energy to deal with her antics. Unfortunately, it wasn't Maria, because the people at the door, were definitely going to cause a bigger headache then Maria ever could. It was Max, with Tess on his arm. Max walked in, unceremoniously, and turned to face Michael as he shut his front door. With the scowl still etched in his expression, Michael folded his arms across his chest, as he impatiently waited for Max to talk. Max smiled sinisterly at Michael, which disturbed the hell out of Michael, before starting to talk. "Well, Michael?? It's been a few days, I figured that'd be enough time for you to cool down. So, have you said your goodbyes to those pathetic humans that we use to call friends?? I mean, we are leaving in two days." Michael, had starting seeing red, even before Max had walked inside his apartment, but now, his fury hit a boiling point. His face a mask of fury, Michael spat, "Pathetic humans??! One of them is my girlfriend, and the other one is the girl you used to claim you loved!! How the hell can you just spring this on Isabel, and me, and expect us to agree!! Huh??! How can you?? One of our good friends just got murdered, and you're thinking of leaving, you selfish son-of-a-bitch!!" Max's face changed to one of anger, before he reached out and grabbed Michael by the arm. "_Loved, being the operative word, Michael, she's nothing but a waste of space to me now. I should've just let her die. And I can't believe you're on their side, when it comes to Whitman's death. The guy choked okay, he couldn't handle knowing our secret, and he cracked okay?? He committed suicide because our secret was too much for his puny, human brain to keep!!" Tess looked back and forth between Max and Michael, who were standing off, face to face, both refusing to back down. "Max's right, Michael, Alex just couldn't take it. And besides, it's just as well that he died anyway, I mean, we're leaving so it's better if we just cut ties." Michael turned his gaze on Tess, satisfied to see her shrink back a bit, at the raw unleashed fury in his eyes. "You would think so, wouldn't you, you slut??! Nothing's been the same since you got here!! Why don't you just go back to wherever it was that you came from, you fucking bitch!!" Michael shoved Tess hard, causing her to fall to the floor. Max rushed to help Tess up, his eyes red with anger. "Don't you dare touch her, Michael!!" Michael smirked, deciding to give Max something that had been building for a long time. "Or what?? You'll kill me?? I'd like to see you try, Your Majesty!!" And with that, Michael drew back his fist and crashed it into Max's jaw. Max reeled back a step before drawing back his own fist, and punching Michael back in the face. Michael pushed Max into the couch, causing it to tip over onto the floor, and Max to fall with it. Max got up quickly, however and retaliated by rushing at Michael, and taking him down to the ground with the force of a rushing bull. Michael punched Max in his left eye, while yelling admissions in his face, "that was for Maria, and all those times you insulted her." With a grunt, Michael and Max hauled each other on their feet, before Max punched Michael in the eye, and Michael kneed him in the stomach, replying with "That was for Alex, and the mockery you've made of his friendship, and the disrespect that you have in his memory!!" Max fell to the floor, and Tess leaned over him, trying to help him up, when Michael grabbed her by the arm, and flung her against the counter, causing her to cry out. Max got up, and as he rushed over to Tess, to check on her, Michael grabbed Max, and threw him through the window. "That was Liz, and how you betrayed her, and killed her trust in you!!" Max got up, and leaped through the window, and right on Michael, slamming him into the ground. Michael grabbed Max by the throat and threw him off him, and into the table that Michael had sitting there, next to the couch. Michael grabbed Max again, and threw him through his front door. "And that, was for me, and for Isabel, for all you put your own sister through!! Go back to Hell, you fucking bastard!!" And with that Michael shoved Tess out of his apartment, and sat down on his couch to nurse his wounds, as Tess and Max limped off into the darkness._

_tbc.......................              _


	11. Calm Before The Storm

Chapter Eleven: Calm Before The Storm

After the pact had been made between Michael, Ty, Risa, and Zack, Zack took off to the desert to think. He knew that Risa had questions, questions about why it was that he kissed her, not once, but twice. He wasn't really sure why he did, either. He knew that he was attracted to her, had been since he walked into the diner, just a few days ago, and saw for himself, up close, the beautiful young woman that his sister had grown into. He knew that he cared about her, that he loved her as sister, but he knew personally, that he didn't really _love her. He still loved Jessica, even though she'd been dead for the last three months. Zack knew that he would never love anyone ever again, not the way he loved Jess. But, at the same time, he reasoned with himself, that it wasn't fair to Risa. He hadn't mean to kiss her, it was just a moment of impulse, both times, to kiss her, because he wasn't sure that he could control his attraction to her. He wasn't looking for a relationship, and neither was Risa, she had told him just as much herself. Zack rubbed his face in frustration, and kicked at a mound of sand by his foot. He wasn't sure what to do about this situation. He, who was the C.O. of their unit, for the last twenty years of his life, who knew how to deal with any, and every hostile situation, and how to make it play out in his favor, couldn't figure out what to do about his relationship with his sister. At the most, Zack hoped that what he had done in his moments of impulse, of weakness, hadn't ruined his relationship with Risa. Of all of his siblings, it was Risa who understood him the best, who understood what it was like to be in his position as a leader, who was his sole confidante, besides Jessica of course. He didn't want to ruin that. On this mission, more than ever, he needed his sister by his side, to take charge should something happen to him. Risa refused to even speak of that, he knew that she hated to think of anything happening to him. Zack knew, personally, that his sister was ready, she was born ready to lead, to take his position, if need be, someday. Zack suddenly broke off a piece of rock, from the boulder he had leaning against, and threw it into the sky, watching it soar over the desert floor. A tear slowly slipped down Zack's cheek, as he thought about his ex-girlfriend, and the good times that they had had together, and about how it was that he still loved her. He felt so guilty, for kissing his sister, he felt that he was being disloyal to her, that he was insulting Jess's memory, that he was cheating on her. Zack just sighed quietly to himself. No matter how he felt, there wasn't any changing the past anymore. Jess was gone, as much as it hurt him to admit it, she was gone, and there wasn't anything that he could do about it. He could, however, make amends with Risa. Zack climbed on his bike, and put on his helmet. They would be leaving tomorrow for Seattle. He hoped that he could make amends with Risa, before the real battle began, for all of them._

Michael walked up to Isabel's bedroom window, still holding the ice pack to his cheek, from his earlier fight with Max. He wasn't sure what to tell Isabel. He knew that in spite of the person that Max had become, and in spite of all the things that he had done, Max was still Isabel's brother, and she loved him. But, at the same time, Michael didn't want to put Isabel in the line of fire, in between the war brewing between him and Max. Michael loved Isabel like his own sister after all, and after everything she'd to go through, with Alex's death especially, Michael didn't want to load  his troubles on her even the slightest. Yet, when Michael climbed through Isabel's open window and saw the expression on her face, after she took in his black eye and bruised arms, he knew that she would probably take his troubles on herself, personally. Isabel's look of horror, made Michael feel ashamed that he was even coming to Isabel to tell her. But, he knew that she had a right to know. Isabel flew across the room, and tenderly touched the area around Michael's eye. "Oh My God, Michael, what happened to you??!" Michael sighed, dreading her reaction when she found out that he had gotten into a fight with Max. "I got into a fight with Max. He came to my place with that blond bitch, and we just starting fighting." Isabel's eyes welled with tears, and she gently took Michael by the hand, and led him to her bed, where they sat down. "God Michael, I'm so sorry," Isabel choked out, through her tears. Michael, concerned wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders. "Sorry?? Why're you sorry, Isabel?? I'm the one who's sorry that I ever got into a fight with Max. I mean, I hate the guy, but, I know that he's still your brother, and I know that you love him." Isabel sighed painfully, it was difficult for her to get the words out. "It's like I don't even know Max anymore. He's completely changed. He ignores me, he doesn't listen to our parents, he skips school, and it's like when I'm in front of him, he doesn't even see me." Isabel collapsed into tears, and Michael wrapped his arms around her, hugging her, as her sobs shook her body. Michael cursed the bastard that Max had become, and soothingly rubbed Isabel's hair in an effort to calm her. "Isabel, look, I'm sorry that Max hasn't been there for you." Isabel looked up at Michael from where she had been crying on his shoulder, and shook her head. "Don't apologize for him, it's all his doing. You know, when I needed him, right after Alex died, he was with Tess. You know, it's all about her, he doesn't care about anyone else." Michael sighed, hugging Isabel tightly to him. "You have me, Isabel, if that means anything." Isabel smiled tearfully, looking up at Michael's face. "Of course it does, Michael, you're all I have now." Michael knew, all of a sudden that he didn't need to think anymore about whether or not he was going home. He was going to be going home, for Isabel. That was all that mattered now. Through out everything, he and Isabel had always had each other, and he wasn't about to let her down. "Isabel, I've made my decision. I'm going home with you." Isabel smiled, through her tears, hugging Michael tightly, " Thank you, Michael, thank you so much. This means to world to me." Michael returned her smile easily knowing that he was doing the right thing. "No need to thank me Isabel, we've always had each other. And I'm not going to let you down." Michael and Isabel sat on her bed, holding each other, their elation shining through their pain, in hoped for the future.

_tbc............................_


	12. Reunion of The Strong

Chapter Twelve: Reunion of The Strong

Zack sped through the streets of Roswell, as he hurried to his sister's place. Zack knew, in his heart, that although he loved Risa, he never saw her as a substitute for Jess, he loved Jess more than he ever thought possible, but with Risa, it was different. He and Risa had grown up together, they trained together, and they were the closest that any brother and sister could be. What he couldn't ignore, however, was the difference that he had felt in his love towards Risa lately, that is ever since he set foot back into Roswell again. He loved her, that much he knew was true, but he didn't know, was in what way he loved her. He knew that the love he felt for Risa, was different from the love he felt for the rest of their siblings. But, Zack also knew that the love he still felt for Jess, was indefinitely more powerful. Zack rubbed his temples in frustration, as he drove. He didn't know what the hell it was that he was feeling, all he knew for sure, was that he needed to make peace with Risa. She was the only one, besides Jess, who had been there with him, through thick and thin, and who understood what it was like to be torn between your own emotions, and your duty. Out of all the X5's who escaped, only Risa and Zack strictly followed protocol, of obeying your superiors, and following orders. Risa still saw Zack as her C.O., and whatever orders he gave, she followed, knowing that it was because of him, that she was still alive at all. Zack respected the decisions Risa made, or at the very least, he respected the ones she actually had a choice to make. Together, they made an invincible team, which was what the Tac Officers, and Lydecker used to say, whenever they had missions that they had to complete, or training exercises that they needed perform. Zack knew that they worked well together, and that he couldn't imagine having the relationship, that he had with Risa, with anyone else. Which was why, he couldn't let what he had done on impulse destroy it. Zack sighed as he parked his bike right below Risa's balcony, and started climbing up the ladder that led up to her bedroom. 

Risa looked up from her spot on the hard balcony floor, where she sat on a blanket, writing in her journal. Closing her journal with a snap, Risa walked over to where her brother was standing, close enough so that they were practically nose to nose. "I'm glad you came by Zack." Zack nodded, swallowing hard, "Risa look, I'm really sorry about what I did, I know it was wrong, and I know that you told me you weren't looking for a relationship. It was just on impulse, I'm sorry Risa." Risa stared at her brother for a moment, before bursting out laughing. "Okay, hold on, Zack, slow down. I know that you're sorry, okay, I get that. But, I'm sorry too, you know, I mean I kissed you back, even though I knew how much you still love Jess. So, we're even there bro." Zack smiled, relieved that he and Risa had patched things up somewhat. "Risa, you know that I love you, as a sister, and as a…………a………… a lover. But, I just didn't want you to feel like-" Risa smiled, filling in the gaps that her brother had left, "a replacement for Jess. Yeah I know, I love you too Zack. I really do, and you intentions were well received Commander." Zack smirked at her use of protocol, and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Thank you Lieutenant." Zack and Risa stood there, with their arms wrapped each other, glad to get everything out in the open, before they had to take off for Seattle, in a few hours. 

_tbc……………………………………_

(A/N: That should satisfy all you Zack/Liz people out there. Sorry this chapter's so short, I'm saving ammo for the next few.)               


	13. Doing What They Were Meant To Do

Chapter Thirteen: Doing What They Were Meant To Do

Zack drove in silence as they approached the New Mexico border. He hadn't said much, at least not since the talk that he and Risa had in the desert, in which they had revealed the somewhat, complicated feelings that they had for one another. Luckily for them, Ty didn't notice the difference, being as it was that Zack was known to be the strong silent type, at least until he had an order that he had to give. What was odd, in Ty's opinion, was that Zack wasn't saying anything to Risa either, and Risa didn't feel inclined to say something either. Zack always said more to Risa, and did more for Risa than he ever did for anyone else. As Ty watched the Arizona scenery speeding by, he faced forward for a split second, and was shocked to see Risa gently place her hand on top of Zack's hand that was clenched around the stick-shift. What shocked Ty even more however, was that Zack smiled at Risa, a genuine full-fledged smile, and then he gently lifted his hand from under Risa's, and laced their fingers together, before laying his hand down on the stick-shift again. Ty blinked a few times, trying to wrap his brain around what it was that he was seeing, if he didn't know better, he would have thought that Risa and Zack were involved. But, he had made that assumption once, when he had pissed as hell at Zack, and he gotten knocked around for it, by Risa. He sure as hell wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. 

Suddenly Zack stopped the car with a jerk, bringing the car to park, in the parking lot of some sleazy hotel, two miles off the freeway. Ty snapped out of his thoughts, at his brother's barked command to grab their meager belongings from the truck, and find the three of them a room, while Zack and Risa figured out how to get rid of the car. Zack tipped his head slightly in Ty's direction, as his younger brother took off in the opposite direction, asking his sister, whether or not she wanted to tell Ty about the status of their relationship. Risa's response was a simple shake of her head. Ty would find out soon enough about her involvement with Zack, as would the rest of their siblings. Risa didn't feel the need to explain her personal life to Ty, no matter who it was with. Truthfully, she knew that, from the way her brother's eyes were burning into the back of her head, especially after she and Zack started holding hands, stopping only when Zack needed both hands to steer the wheel. She figured that Ty knew that something had changed between her and their older brother, but, he didn't want to assume too much, considering how things had gone down the last time he'd made that same accusation. Risa just smirked to herself, then looked over at her brother, who was in the process of lighting the car on fire, in a really deep ditch two miles from the hotel, where Ty waited for them with their rooms. Zack looked up from his work, before returning Risa's smirk with one of his own, and he placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead, before lighting the match and throwing it oh the ground. The car immediately lit on fire, blue flames licking up the sides of the windows. Zack and Risa leaped from the ditch, and started running down the highway, as they heard the car explode. Zack grinned at her, as they ran the two miles down the highway, to the hotel, not even breaking a sweat. 

Ty waited patiently for his siblings at the hotel, holding out the keys to their room, which his brother motioned for him to open the door with. As they stepped into the room, they knew in an instant why they had pegged the motel as sleazy when they pulled into the parking lot. The walls were white, but with patchy black stains, the carpet looked soiled beyond cleaning, and there was the disgusting smell of mold in the air. All three siblings grimaced, but then shrugged, each remembering that any place was better than Manticore. Ty stretched out on one of the beds, before absently flipping on the television set and checking out the channels. Risa grabbed a towel, and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower, depositing a kiss on Ty's cheek, and a longer, lingering kiss on Zack's lips, which he returned full force, and had fortunately gone unnoticed by Ty, who was preoccupied with watching a basketball game on the tube. As it got later, the siblings had all agreed to sleep early so that they could get an early start in the morning. As Ty climbed into bed, he noticed Zack was about to get settled on the floor, Risa shook her head, and motioned for him to share the second bed with her. Ty stared in shock as Zack smiled for the second time that day, and almost casually climbed into bed with Risa. Ty was sure that his jaw hung open, as Zack wrapped his arms protectively, and almost possessively around Risa, and Risa snuggled comfortably in Zack's arms like it was the most natural thing in the world to do. Even though Zack had used to sleep with his arms around all of them, at one time or another, back at Manticore to comfort them, Ty sensed that, as he had earlier, that Risa and Zack were involved. As he turned off the lights, Ty just shook his head in the darkness. Seemed like his siblings were just chock full of surprises.

 The next morning, the three siblings cleared out of the motel room, destroying any evidence of them being there, and they took off for Seattle. After picking up a new set of wheels, Ty noticed, with shock more than anything, how much that Zack and Risa were dropping little hints that they were in fact involved, but weren't going to say anything, as they were waiting for him to make the next move. And no matter how uncomfortable it made him to see his siblings together, as something more than family, he wasn't risking to get knocked around again by the one sibling who had stood by him, the last eleven years. 

As they arrived in Seattle, Zack picked up his cell phone and called Max to meet them in an old abandoned warehouse in Sector Four. As they got to the warehouse, Ty and Risa were greeted with huge hugs from their long-lost siblings, Krit and Syl, whom they hadn't seen since the escape. Risa hugged Syl hard, unable to believe that she was finally seeing her sister again, after so long. "I'm missed you so much little sister, thinking about you guys kept me going all these years." Syl smiled tearfully at her sister's sentiment. "It's great to see you too, big sister, God, it's been so long." Risa then wrapped her youngest brother, Krit, in a hug, glad to see that her brother had survived the long years apart, as well as he did. Then Max walked into the room. Max shrieked as she spotted the five of them standing there, something that none of them anticipated that she would do, and practically flew into Krit's waiting arms. One by one Max hugged her siblings, expressing her happiness at being reunited. Then Max turned to Risa, her oldest sister now, since Tinga's death. "God, big sister, you have no idea, how long I've waited to see you again. It's been so long, God, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, that I couldn't save Tinga, I'm sorry that I failed you." Risa stared at her baby sister in surprise, remembering what Zack had informed her and Ty of when it came to the topic of Tinga's tragic death. "Why would you be sorry, Maxie?? I know you did anything and everything you could to save Tinga. It's not your fault that those fucking bastards took our sister from us. I don't wanna see you beating yourself up over this, and I know that Tinga wouldn't either. She wouldn't blame you, and neither will I. I'd never blame you for not being able to save Tinga."  Max hugged her older sister gratefully, glad to have her forgiveness, even if she couldn't forgive herself. "Thanks, big sister, I think I really needed to hear that." Risa smiled at her sister, before being brought to attention by Zack's voice. "Alright soldiers," Zack said, a cold, hard note in his voice, "Let's get those assholes back for taking our sister from us. Let's finish what we started eleven years ago, when we escaped. Let's finally do what we were meant to do."

_tbc……………………………                _


	14. Avenging Their Own

Chapter Fourteen: Avenging Their Own

His four 'siblings' turned to look their leader in the eye, this ironically being the only time, that Krit, Syl, Max, and Ty were willing to listen to what it was that he had to say. In missions that had been orchestrated by Lydecker, they simply listened to him, because it was their duty to do so. However, in the real world, more than one of them had told him to fuck off on more than one occasion. He knew for the longest time, that they hated being told what to do; they all claimed that he was trying to control them, to wreck the lives that they had built for themselves. As they stood in front of him today, Zack sensed a change among those of his siblings who had never heeded his orders, or his warnings. Possibly because this would be the singly most important mission of their entire existence, they were willing to listen, and they weren't going to treat him as though he was just full of bullshit. His siblings however, as they stood in front of their big brother, realized something different. They realized that they had been wrong about Zack; he wasn't as full of shit as they had first thought. Max, in particular, had decided to look at it this way; they were all entitled to their own lives, they were all entitled to enjoy their freedom, Zack couldn't deny them that. But, the one thing she knew for certain was that if you didn't listen to Zack, you got into shit for it. Look at Brin, who didn't get out of L.A., when Zack told her to. She ended up getting caught just outside of Seattle and sent back to Manticore for her progeria. Look at Krit and Syl, who would never separate, even when threatened to. Zack ended up being packaged off to Manticore at least twice. Look at Jondy, who told Zack to fuck off at least a hundred times in the last two years, she got caught and sent back to Manticore five times, if not more. Luckily, she had a strong enough will not to turn each time. Then Max took a good look at herself. Every time she had wanted to stay in Seattle, for her friends, and for Logan, she was taking unnecessary risks. Not only was she selfishly putting them all in danger, she was also putting herself in danger as well. If it wasn't for Zack, she'd be at Manticore right now, undergoing reindoctorination. He was the one who bailed her out, countless times. It was then that Max decided that Zack had been right, the next time he told her to leave she would. But that didn't mean that she was never coming back. Seattle was home for her, and always would be, but she would leave if Zack told her to the next time. She didn't want to end up like Brin, twisted into something that no one recognized, where she wasn't even aware of her own actions. Brin was just a pawn now; in the twisted game of cat and mouse that Renfro had planned for them. As hard as it may seem to believe, Max was even more afraid of death. She didn't want death to take her in the way it had taken Tinga, or in the painful way she had given it to Ben. So, she concluded to herself that the next time Zack asked her to leave, she would go willingly. But that didn't mean that she was going to stay gone.

Zack cleared his throat, and glared over at where Lydecker and Logan were sitting. He couldn't believe that the fucking bastard who had chasing them all these years was actually trying to _help them. When Max showed up with Lydecker in tow, Zack felt like he was going to hurl. Either that, or continuing pound Lydecker into the Goddamn wall, until he was nothing but a bloody smear. Still, as he had quietly conferred with Risika in the corner, he realized that they needed Lydecker to get into the facility. But one wrong move and Zack knew that he'd be the first one to put a hole into the back of Lydecker's head. And he didn't like having Logan around either, having him around distracted Max, and that could mean fatalities for their entire squadron. But now, more than ever, Zack was actually willing to admit that he needed all the help that he could possibly get to complete this mission. _

Zack motioned all of his siblings to stand around the table where a map of Manticore's interior, that Logan obtained, had been spread out. He pointed to the blueprint of the left wing on the map. "Krit, Syl, you two are going to take the left wing. Secure the perimeter, take out any and all security personnel, and blow up the torture classroom." At Krit and Syl's simultaneous nods, Zack turned to Ty and Risika. "Risa, you and Ty take the right wing, secure all escape hatches, take out any security personnel, and set charges on the auxiliary and backup generators." Risika nodded, preferring to work with Zack, but she knew that he didn't trust Max with Ty, and would rather be there himself to keep her in line. "Max," Zack ordered, looking over at his baby sister, "you're with me. We're heading straight to the center, and taking out the DNA lab." Max just nodded, telling herself, that for now, listening to Zack would be the best thing to do. "The mission starts at 2200 tonight we'll meet back at the van at 2220, if all goes well." Then Zack turned and glared at Lydecker and Logan. "I suppose you know what you have to do," he said, barely repressing the scowl that he usually wore when addressing Logan. Logan just grinned, knowing that his being here was pissing Zack off, and that just made this job a little more entertaining. "You," Zack snarled, turning his attention to Lydecker, "you make one wrong move, and you're a dead man, is that understood??" Lydecker nodded resolutely, "it's understood." 

The siblings lined up on the hill as they faced the enemy that had created them, and killed some of their family, seemingly in all one breath. Max glanced over at her oldest brother, awaiting the signal. Zack raised his right hand, and slowly dropped it, telling his siblings to go ahead. "This is for Tinga," Max said quietly. The other five nodded their agreement. This wasn't just for Tinga though, this was for Eva, for Jack, and in his own way, for Ben. This was for turning Brin against them, and all the pain and suffering that all of them had endured. Zack motioned for Max to wait for him, as he pulled Risika into the shadows, wanting to have a private moment with her, before it all went down.

Risa looked quizzically at her lover, but Zack motioned for her to be quiet until all their siblings were in position. Risika smiles at Zack, relaxing her defensive stance. "Risa, I want you to be prepared. If something happens to me, I need you to be able to take command, to lead the others into safety. I need you to be able to protect them. You were born ready for this Risa, and I need you to be bale to do your job, if the time comes that I'm not around anymore to do mine." Risika grabbed Zack into a frantic hug, not willing to accept that Zack wouldn't be here someday. "Bullshit Zack, you're going to be fine. Ain't nothin' gonna happen, and nothin' ever will. You'll be fine." Zack just smiled at her, marveling at her stubbornness, not unlike his own. "There something else that I need to tell you Risa. I know we haven't really been together long, but, I do love you Risa, I do, and I want to keep you safe. Please Risa, be careful tonight okay, just stay safe." Risika stared at Zack, with tears shining in her eyes. She couldn't believe that such a bold statement, that left him emotionally naked, could come from Zack She guessed that maybe loving Jessica before her did him some good. She wrapped Zack into a tighter hug, inhaling his unique scent of leather mixed with cologne and aftershave. Zack wrapped his arms around her just as tight, wishing that he didn't have to let her go. "I love you too Zack, please, just remember that. I love you, and we're going to get through this together." Zack nodded once, before releasing her. "_Fenos' Tol, Risa, I love you, stay safe." "__Fenos' Tol, Zack, I love you too, please just be careful." The lovers rejoined their respective partners for the mission; both well aware of the other's worried gaze burning into the sides of their heads. _

Risa and Ty entered the right wing quickly, taking out all the security personnel in the blink of an eye. Risika ran into the room containing the generators, picking up some files that the security guard she had just killed at been carrying. What she saw made her eyes widen in shock, horror, and anger.

_Please God, no, Blue Lady, no, no, no…………………………………_

_tbc……………………………_

(A/N: I wasn't sure what to call the room that Zack was tortured in is called, so I called it the torture classroom. And the X5's were taught to speak Latin in Manticore by Lydecker, so what you see them speaking is what they learned, it has nothing to do with White.)                           


	15. The Greatest Sacrifice

Chapter Fifteen: The Greatest Sacrifice

Risika stared at the files, in anger and in horror as she tried to make sense of what information lay inside them. With the designations X5-417, X5-766, X5-656, X5-493 and X5-734, scrawled all over the sheets, Risika snarled angrily, recognizing instantly the barcode designations of her deceased and otherwise compromised siblings. In great detail, in Renfro's cold tone, she described the treatment of Jack and Eva's death at the hands of Lydecker. Even back then, Renfro's tone betrayed her contempt of Lydecker, and her distrust in him, citing weakness when it came to his 'kids'. Risika's anger continued to rise, as she read Renfro's reports to the committee on Ben's sanity, or lack thereof, and his death, and the successful reindoctorination of Brin. Renfro repeatedly gloated in her reports, that she now had a weapon to use against the rogue X5's, and that she'd have them all recaptured and reindoctorinated in less than a year. Renfro expressed false sympathy to the Committee, about the Tinga's death, and that she regretted the fact that X5-656, would not be able to join her sister, 734, as a soldier of Manticore. Risika's eyes narrowed into pints of fire, as she read the expressions of regret that Renfro had typed on the page to the Committee. 'Bitch', she fumed, 'Bitch, you wanted Tinga to die! Bitch, you WILL pay for this!!' Risika's rage grew as she flipped almost frantically through the files, searching for any information that could be vital to their current plan of destruction against Manticore. 

Ty ran in just then, having destroyed the generators without any complications. Time was running short however, as they only had another three minutes before retreating and meeting up with the others at the rendezvous point. Ty ran up to his sister, concerned about the information that she held in her hands. Risika's fury hit its boiling point, and she threw the papers at her brother, before running at breakneck speed out of the room. Ty followed, wondering what it was that got his sister so pissed off, that is until his own eyes landed on the page his sister had been reading. Ty's anger began to spark as he read the page, horrified, yet loathing a certain 'pod squad' that they had previously been allies with. The page was a letter from Renfro to…………………Tess.

My dearest Tessa,

You've been like a daughter to me, ever since Nasedo decided to put you under his care. And as your supposed 'mother figure' it is my job, to teach you right. You've been a good girl, listening to Nasedo, and following through with your destiny. That's not, what's at stake here, however. Tessa, I need you to obtain some information for me. Do you remember how you used to visit me at the compound facility for Manticore in Seattle?? And do you remember the group of X5's that you used to see marching up and down the hallways?? I need you to track down two of that particular X5 group; they're a part of the twelve rogues that escaped that night in '09. I don't know what they look like, as it's been eleven years since they walked our halls. Their barcode numbers X5-595, and X5-636. Rumor has it that they're living in Roswell, although we have yet to receive confirmed proof that 595 and 636, do in fact live in Roswell, and have been for the last eleven years. I also need you to kill someone close to the infamous 'pod squad', as they call themselves. I personally think that it must be that Alex Whitman character. He's already suspicious of you Tessa; it won't be long before he discovers Manticore. We can't allow that to happen, it's risky enough having our operations shielded from the government. He needs to be dealt with as soon as possible, and his body must be disposed of quickly. You can't, and I repeat you can't let these people pick up a trail behind you Tessa; a good soldier will always follow orders, and never leave a trail. I know I'm asking a lot from you Tessa, but this is to prepare you for your ultimate role as a leader. You will need these skills to survive, and the alliance that Nasedo and I formed, several years before he found you inside the pod chamber, won't be able to help you. It's risky enough as it is, having an alliance now. The Committee will deem me a traitor if they discover our relationship, and as for you and Nasedo, you will end up in the hands of the government. I don't want that to happen to you, Tessa, you are like a daughter to me after all, and as a daughter, you must listen to your mother. There's one last request that I have for you. Do you remember X5-599, the commanding officer of the group of rogue X5's who escaped?? He goes by the name Zack now, I believe, and I'm sure you've seen around Roswell these past few days, as we have had confirmed reports that 599 is indeed in the area. I want you to listen in on their plans, and report back to me on them. I would also like for you to maintain anonymity in your, how should we say it, spying perhaps, in that 599 does not notice your presence. He must not be suspicious, Tessa, please do these things as a final favor to me, your mother.

                              All my Love, 

                               Your Mother,                                        Elizabeth Renfro

 Ty ripped the letter to shreds in shock, and in fury. "Holy Fuck," he yelled as he ran down the hall after his sister, "that fucking bitch is going to pay!!" Risika whipped her head around to face her brother, he face a mask of boiling fury and hatred, both for Renfro, and the traitorous bitch of whom Renfro called a daughter, who killed her best friend. "Don't worry little brother, you'll get a piece. But she's mine; I want to be the one to kill her." Every word that came out of Risika's mouth was filled with venom, and she thought of the delicious pain that she would inflict on the team of bitches, who ruined everything for her and her family. Suddenly Logan's voice cracked over the ear piece. "Guys, you have security personnel closing in on the outside perimeter, I think someone tipped them off." "Yeah, I'd second that," Ty muttered, totally infuriated, but managing to control his temper, with the cool exterior of a soldier that he had been taught to be. Risika and Ty made it out to the rendezvous point, where they met up with Krit and Syl. The siblings congratulated each other for the successful destruction of the DNA lab, until they noticed that two members were missing. Risika swallowed hard, noticing the absence of her baby sister, as well as her lover. Walking towards her former commander, one of whom they had always feared as children, and hated now as adults, Risika knew that this would be the day that the reign of terror that Colonel Donald Lydecker held over his 'kids' would finally be over. In an overly calm voice, she asked him, "Where's Max and Zack??" Lydecker turned to face her with the familiar gleam of pity in his eyes. "K.I.A." he replied. The world suddenly seemed to spin out of control, and Risika pulled out her gun, and shot Lydecker, point blank between the eyes.

Zack and Max were rushed to the operating room in Manticore's left wing. Renfro followed close behind, gloating that she had two of the best X5's within her grasp, and thinking of ways that she could reward her 'daughter' for her valuable information. Zack struggled against the doctors has they tried to get him to lie still on the bed. He screamed when he saw them wheeling his seemingly motionless baby sister into the room. Zack broke free of the doctors, before grabbing a hold on a gun on the table nearby. The doctors worked frantically on Max, but the ringing of buzzer made them stop. "It's not working," one of the doctors said desperately, "Her right ventricle's collapsed." Zack pointed the gun straight at the doctor's head. "Fix her!!" the words came out of Zack's mouth in a harsh growl. The doctor looked scared, but motioned helplessly to Max's motionless body lying on the table. "She needs a transplant." Zack grabbed Renfro and held the muzzle up to her ear. "Then transplant her." Renfro's lips twisted into a condescending smile. Almost sweetly, she purred, "But she's an X5. And she needs an X5 heart." Zack let go for Renfro, before stepping over to his baby sister's bedside. Although he pleaded with her to fight, to wake up, to live again, Zack knew what he had to do. This was his chance, his chance to protect his siblings, the thing that he was meant to do all along. The past two years had been hell, even more so than the rest of his life. Since Jessica, the love of his life, died, Zack ached all the time and he felt like he was dying inside. This was the only way he could see to end his suffering, and to save the life of his baby sister. It was the last thing he could do for any of them. He closed his eyes briefly at the thought of Risika. Although he loved her, it was nothing compared to the love he felt for Jessica. The love he would always feel for her. He hoped that Risika and the rest of his siblings would find some way to forgive for what he was about to do. He wished that there was some other way, but he couldn't see it. However selfish it was for him, he knew that the agony in his heart would leave, and he would see his love again, after being separated for so long. Carefully he positioned the gun over his right temple. _'Risika, beautiful Risa, I hope you can find a way to forgive me for this. Be strong little sister.' 'Jess, baby, I'm coming to be with you for eternity. I love you baby, I'm coming for you.'_

***BANG***

_tbc………………………………_

                                   


	16. Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter Sixteen: Picking Up The Pieces

(Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update, you guys!! I've been busy, what with Christmas, as well as other fics, and my site that kept me occupied. But now that I'm back, everything's okay again!! And for those of you who think I killed Zack off, all I can say to you guys is, y'all got another thing coming!!)

Risika hissed angrily, as she stared at the grotesque corpse of Lydecker, which lay where it had fallen, after she had blown a hole between his eyes. She kicked at it, fully aware of her siblings' shocked gazes on her, but she paid no attention to them, her attention still lingered on the corpse of the man who had once, in a twisted sense, been their father. "I'm sorry, **Dad**, but if the outcome would've been you or one of us, and I couldn't take that risk." The words came out of Risa's mouth in a snarl, bitterness seeping into her voice like blood from a wound. Her siblings moved to the side, as Risa moved to calm Logan, who in his shock and disbelief, at losing Max, was slowly becoming hysterical. "Logan, stop this. Stop this right now. You should know by now, that in the way that we were raised, weakness wasn't something that was tolerated. So I need you to stop this!! Max wouldn't have wanted this for you, she wouldn't want for you to grieve for her like this!! Right now, you need to be strong, and move on." Satisfied that she seemed to be getting through to Logan, Risika turned to face her siblings, sweeping them all with a fierce gaze that would've liquidized a normal human's bones.

"701, 711, I want the two of you to take Logan back to his penthouse. Make sure he doesn't take any drastic measures, and keep him safe. After that, I want the two of you to travel to South Dakota, and split up from there. Krit, you go to Denver, and Syl, to Maryland. Is that understood??" Krit and Syl stared at their older sister in shock, not sure what they had felt the most shock and disbelief over; that fact that Max and Zack might really gone, the fact that Risika had shot and killed Lydecker the way she did, or the fact that Risa had so readily and willingly taken over the role of commanding officer from Zack, yet her demeanor in the position was so much like Zack's, that it was eerie. Krit and Syl were rendered speechless for a few minutes, before vocally protesting to their sister's orders. "Risa, we can't split up, not after all of this that's happened!!" Both Krit and Syl shouted this in unison, in hopes of persuading their sister to change her mind. However, their sister's venomous tone, made them reconsider.

"Are you deliberately disobeying my orders, now soldiers??!! X5-599 is gone, I am your C.O. now! Don't you dare disobey my orders, or I will personally make you regret it. You WILL split up in South Dakota, and from there make your ways to Maryland and Denver! Even if I have to take you there myself, is that clear soldiers??" Surprised by their sister's vehemence, Krit and Syl just nodded, drained by the shock and disbelief of the day's events. "Is that clear soldiers!!" Risika barked harshly in her siblings' faces. "Yes ma'am!!" Krit and Syl shouted in unison. Risa nodded curtly, satisfied that they had gotten the message. "Ty you're with me." Ty simply nodded, knowing that although Risika had absolutely refused to even comprehend what would happen if Zack were compromised, she had rightfully assumed the position of C.O. in Zack's place, just as their big brother had always told them that she would. Ty knew what had his sister so riled up. They had a score they needed to settle with that bitch Tess. It was because of Tess that Zack was compromised, because of Tess and her so-called fucking "investigating" that killed their older sister, and it was because of that slutty bitch that Alex was dead. Ty vowed revenge on Alex's behalf, as well as the behalf of their siblings, that they would nail that bitch as soon as they got home. Risika's eyes glinted dangerously as she looked at the fading forms of their younger brother and sister, as they carefully loaded the shell-shocked Logan into the van, and drove off, her anger coming off her in waves of fury. 

Risika whipped out her phone, and dialed a number. "Lieutenant," she barked, "we're coming home, Zack was compromised, as was X5-452, our baby sister. That bitch killed our brother, and Alex. I'll explain when we get back. But, I can tell you I ain't going to rest until the bitch is six feet under, and preferably the ass hole you used to call your brother too." With that Risika hung up the phone, and motioned for her brother to follow her into the van.

"You're going to pay, bitch; you're going to pay, with your life. This is for Zack."       


	17. Exacting Revenge in The Sweetest Way Pos...

Chapter Seventeen: Exacting Revenge in the Sweetest Way Possible 

(Author's Note: For all of y'all who thought I was saying that Zack was still alive, you were wrong, DEAD WRONG, my brothers and sisters!! I never said that Zack was dead, y'all just assumed that. I also never said that he was alive either, all I said was that if you thought he was dead, that ya'll had another thing coming. So, strictly speaking, Zack is neither dead or alive, the verdict is still out. And will be out a long time, if y'all don't stop pestering me about it. So, just sit back, relax, and wait and see.)

Ty sat watching the scenery whiz by, outside the tinted window on the passenger side of the car. Beside him, his sister sat in the driver's seat, saying nothing except for the occasional growl or snarl that managed to escape her lips. Out of the corner of his eye, Ty observed his sister worriedly. He knew that, as the emotionless killers that they were created to be, it was not within their protocol to show emotion. The only emotion that they, as genetically engineered killing machines, were ever allowed to show was anger. Lydecker believed that anger helped his "kids", kill in cold-blooded vengeance. However, Risika hadn't really shown the anger, at least not in the way they had been taught. With the exception of a few curses for revenge as they started up the car and left for Roswell, Risika had barely said a word, which wasn't like her at all. Ty himself had quietly shed tears of pain and of grief, alone in the hotel room, while they were on the road, for his big sister, and the nephew and brother in-law that he never knew he had. Ty wasn't sure who he mourned the loss of more, there was Tinga, his big sister, the maternal figure in his life, at least until the Valenti's had adopted him, and given him the name Kyle. It was after his adoptive mother, Michelle, walked, that Ty found himself thinking more and more about Tinga, the way she used to mother through the good times, and the bad. The way she comforted him the night Jack took a turn for the worst and they never saw him again. The way she reassured him, time and time again, that people weren't all evil, and that one day, they would be able to get out there to see for themselves. Risika and Zack may have been the leaders of their unit, but Tinga had undoubtedly been the mother to them all. 

And then, there was Ben. His younger brother had always been devoted to the Blue Lady, as they called her, but somewhere along the way, Ben's devotion had become clouded, become an obsession. An obsession that drove him to kill, drove him to take the lives of innocents, to slowly be killing himself, little by little. All that he did, he claimed that the Blue Lady had been angry with him for not listening and that this was his chance to prove himself worthy to be her worshipper. Ty closed his eyes briefly, thinking about what he could have done to help the brother that they had all left behind, in one way or another. Ben had escaped with them that much was true, but in so many ways, he was still back at Manticore. Max revealed to Ty that moments before she was forced to end his life, Ben told her that he wished he was back at Manticore, because at the very least, they knew how things worked back then. Ty sighed, feeling the guilt as well as the pity welling up inside of him. He pitied Ben, he pitied his younger brother for the life that he led, the confusion, the self-loathing, the obsession, and the gradual fall into the darkness that was Manticore, everything that had spiraled out of control, that all ended with Ben's death. But, at the same time, Ty felt guilty, so guilty that he couldn't have done anything at all to help his younger brother, something that could've stopped the descent into madness that was Ben's life. Deep down inside though, Ty knew that there was nothing he could've done, even if he had known about Ben and the others earlier. There was nothing anyone could've done. 

Ben's gradual descent into the darkness was something that no one could stop, not even if they tried. Ben had always isolated himself from the others, building within himself, walls that nothing had ever been able to penetrate. Living in a world that only he could understand, obeying voices that only he could hear. Ben never confided in anyone, pushed everyone away, and retreated behind his walls of confusion, and self-destruction. It wasn't until the final moments of his life, that he reached out to Max, to let her know in some way that he was suffering, had been suffering ever since they were children, and he wanted it to end. Ty sighed again, realizing that there was nothing he could've done to save Ben from himself, or Tinga from loving her son enough to sacrifice her life. Even Zack, their oldest brother, their leader, C.O., and their protective father figure, couldn't do anything to save Ben, or Tinga. Ben died in a world of his own making, and Tinga, died saving her family. Something, that although Zack had given them all shit for trying to lead normal lives, to have families, feel loved, and to belong, he understood. Zack understood what it was like, to love your family enough, to want to sacrifice your life for them. He understood it, because that's what he had been doing his entire life. He had been protecting them, he had been saving them, looking out for them, and loving them, as only a big brother would do. And he had gone back to Manticore, their version of hell, for them too. He had gone back for all of them, to make sure that they would all be alive another day to enjoy their normal lives, and their senses of belonging. And yet, maybe that was why Zack felt so guilty for not being able to save Tinga. Tinga had sacrificed herself to save her son, and Zack couldn't have stopped her. Not this time. But, now, Zack made the ultimate sacrifice for all of them, he had gone back to Manticore, for good this time, or so it seemed.

This entire thing was unreal, Ty realized, it was just unreal that both Tinga and Ben could be dead within the space of eleven years. Tinga and Ben, gone, and then there was Brin, the sister they knew wasn't there anymore, all that was left was a cold-hearted bitch who answered to the designation X5-734. It didn't seem fair that the rest of their siblings had been forced to uproot their lives and keep running, eluding capture, who always hit the ground running, because you never knew who would turn around and lead you back on the road to hell. It really didn't seem fair to the rest of their siblings, that while they were fighting to survive, he and Risa had had a fairly uneventful eleven years, where they could live safely. Compared to Manticore, and the hell they went through the first decade of their lives, dealing with those fucking aliens was a piece of cake.

Ty was jarred from his thoughts as Risa suddenly stopped the car. Ty had absorbed in his thoughts for so long, he hadn't even noticed that they were back in Roswell, and just outside the pod chamber, where Michael had been patiently waiting for them. Risa got out of the car, and hugged Michael hard. "Lieutenant," she greeted him with no emotion in her voice, although Ty knew that she was seething, and that Tess would pay for killing Alex, and for leading their siblings to their deaths. Michael hugged her back just as hard, knowing that the loss of her older brother and baby sister hit her hard. He also knew that whatever the hell that was about to go down, he would be behind them, a hundred percent. Risa led the way over to the cliff where the pod chamber was hidden, overlooking the desert. "Mike, there's something you need to know. When Zack led the squadron to destroy the DNA labs at Manticore, only four of us came back. Zack and our baby sis, Max, are gone. They were fucking compromised because of a certain bitch that we all know, and hate with every fiber of our beings. Tess is the 'daughter' of the director, Elizabeth Renfro, and that bitch Renfro asked her to kill Alex, and to spy on us. Manticore knew we were coming, and that bitch is going to pay." Michael winced inwardly at how flat and emotionless her voice was, it was really almost like she didn't care that her brother and sister were dead at the hands of Tess. Yet, even though he heard the lack of any sort of emotion in her voice, Michael knew it was a skill. He wasn't really sure who or what Risa, Ty, and Zack were, but he knew that their past had been hell, complete with brainwashing, orders, fear, beatings, and worse. It made his childhood with Hank look like heaven. Either way, he knew that the no emotion in Risa's voice was just a mask, inside she was seething, and he knew that Tess was going to die today, no matter what anybody said. 

Maria came barreling up the cliff just then, tugging on Isabel's hand, pulling her up to the ledge too. "Oh My God, chica where have you been?? I'm been looking all over for you!! You parents are going nuts, girlfriend, you should really give them a call. And another thing, don't you ever try that again, missy!! I swear to God, you are going to give me a heart attack one of these days!!" Risa stepped closer to Isabel, deliberately ignoring Maria's rambling. She gave Isabel a hug, knowing about her fragile state since they buried Alex, wanting Isabel to know that she wasn't alone in this. "I want you to know that you're not to blame for what happened to Alex, you're not alone in this, Isabel, not by a long shot. You have us on your side for as long as you want us here. You are not alone, do you hear me, you will never be alone. We love you Isabel, and I swear to God, I will nail that arrogant bastard who dared enough to call himself your brother." Isabel smiled weakly, before returning Risa's hug full force. "Thanks, Liz, at least you guys are still with me. That's something, I guess, even though I wish Alex was here." Risa nodded sympathetically and hugged her again, before turning to Michael, her expression hard again.

"Where are they??" the question came out of her mouth in a snarl, and Michael knew that they had better prepare themselves for the bloodshed that was bound to happen in the next minutes. Michael jerked his head towards the pod chamber. "They're in there, probably still talking about going. Isabel and I left because we couldn't leave. I can't leave, Maria needs me, and I can't leave here, knowing that you still need my help. I mean that, Liz, I really do. And Max, well, fuck him. We don't need him, if he wants to be the selfish bastard that he is, and go rule over a planet that he doesn't even remember, then he can go to hell." Risa nodded her agreement, before turning to the entrance to the pod chamber. "Are you with me, bro??" she asked, directing the question at Ty. Ty nodded his confirmation, Risa turned to the entrance, and concentrated, blowing the entrance open with a burst of power emitting from her hand.

Isabel and Maria gasped , unable to believe what they had just witnessed. Michael, however, looked noticeably less surprised, knowing that whatever enhanced abilities that both Risa and Ty, as well as Zack and any other of their siblings had, it had made them acquire alien powers, because Max had healed them. Whether or not a human could have powers if healed by an alien, Michael wasn't entirely sure, as he knew now that Liz and Kyle weren't really human.

Risa raised her hand and blew Tess into the wall, nodding to her brother to handle Max. Ty ran over to Max, and delivered a hard round house kick that slammed Max into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Risa grabs Tess by the hair and slams her again, head first into the wall. "This is for Alex, you bitch, this is for all the pain you caused him, I'm gonna inflict the same pain on you that you did him!!" Ty stepped up to take his turn now, delivering a vicious kick to Tess's stomach, causing her to fall to the ground, moaning. Tess tried to defend herself, raising her hand to blow them into the walls, but Ty grabbed her hand, breaking it. Tess screamed out in pain, trying hard to concentrate hard enough to create a mind warp, but Risa takes out her gun and shoots Tess in the leg. Tess got up and tried to run, as Ty grabs her and kicks her in the leg, effectively breaking it. Tess screams again, starting to curse them. "Fuck you, I'm going to kill you, kill you the way I did Alex!!" Risa punches Tess in the face, sending her reeling and breaking her nose in the same process. "You're in no position to be making threats, bitch," Risa spat, completely enraged now. Ty pushed her face down to the floor, before pulling his gun out as well, and shooting her in the back. Tess screamed again, before painfully flipping over onto her back, so she could see them eye to eye. She raised her hand, but Risa raised hers also, as Tess's power was blocked and held. Finally, due to her condition, Tess's power gave out, and the burst of power from Risa's hand sends Tess flying ten feet away into the wall. "How the fuck do the two of you have powers??!! It's not possible, it's not, you're just two humans!!" Risa walked over to Tess, and stared her in the face. "I can't believe how fucking dense you are, your Majesty, I thought you would've known by now." The words were so laced with hatred, contempt, and venom that they hardly sounded human anymore. Risa signaled her brother to knock Max out again, who was starting to wake up, during their torture of Tess. "This is for our brothers and sisters, you fucking slut, we're going to make you pay!!" Ty walked back over after knocking Max over the head with the butt of his gun, before punching Tess in the face, and shooting her arm. "That was for our brother Ben, you whore, for turning him over to your MOTHER!!" The last word was a scream that tore from Ty's throat. Risa hauled Tess up from the floor until they were eye to eye, before throwing her into the wall again. "That was for Brin, and how you tricked her into thinking you were her ally, how you made her turn against us!!" Ty moved over to the right, as black dots swam in Tess's vision, and everything was blurry. He raised his foot, and stomped hard on Tess's foot. The sickening sound of breaking bones could be heard as Tess once again screamed out in agony. "That was for our big sister, Tinga, you mother-fucking bitch, for helping to kill her!!" Risa motioned her brother to leave, and haul Max out with him, as she delivered the final blow. Walking behind Tess, Risa hauled her up again, before wrapping her arms around her neck. Leaning down to whisper in her ear, Risa said , almost calmly, "we're your worst nightmares, Tess, do you remember that your mother asked you to track down X5-636 and 595?? Well, you've found them, I'm 595, Ty is 636. It really is too bad you won't live long enough to enjoy it though." Raising her voice just slightly, she said the final words, "This is for Zack, our brother, and my lover. This is for what you did to him." With that, Risa snapped Tess's neck, dropping her corpse to the ground and walking out of the pod chamber.

Outside the pod chamber, Michael and the rest waited anxiously, Michael and Ty both personally knowing that Risa had killed Tess, just the way she said that she would. Risa walked out just then, only to be confronted by Max. "God, Liz, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I still love you, I never meant to hurt you, or to say any of the things that I said to you. Can you ever forgive me??" At the admission, everybody tensed waiting to see what Risa's response would be. Risa whirled around, her eyes blazing fire, before punching Max so hard in the face that he slammed into the rock wall behind him, sliding to the ground. "Stay the fucking hell away from me, you're fucking lucky I didn't kill you earlier. But, if you come near me or anyone else I care about ever again, I'll fucking kill you." Risa turned to Michael and hugged him hard. "We'll be in touch Lieutenant." Michael smiled at her, glad that at least for the time being, their problems were solved. "Yeah, I'll do the same." She hugged Michael again harder, "take care of yourself Mike," she whispered, before letting go. With that, Risa started back down the hill with Ty, to where the car was, leaving everyone to ponder what had just happened. Halfway down the hill, Risa stopped, and turned around to look at the group. "I have one more message for you, your Majesty," The words dripped contempt and hatred, "the reason Alex is dead is because you let that murderous bitch into our lives, and you put your trust in her. I hope you can live with yourself that the blood of an innocent has stained your hands. His death is your fault. Because you let your emotions cloud your judgment, and it was because of your weakness that an innocent lost his life. I hope you regret it until the day you die. I hope you fucking rot in hell. Lord knows your deserve it." And with that Risa and Ty, walked to the car, got in, and drove off. 

_tbc……………………………   _


End file.
